I Don't Want To Be Evil Anymore!
by ziandra
Summary: What if Trigon had raised Raven instead? That's my story plot. Raven has two brothers. They are twins. Their names are Damon and Zack. They're identical. Like most brothers they like to bug their sis. And like most sisters she doesn't like it.
1. Chapter 1: I’m Your Worst Nightmare

**I Don't Want To Be Evil Anymore!**

* * *

**Introduction**

What if Trigon had raised Raven instead? That's my story plot. Raven has two brothers. They are twins. Their names are Damon and Zack. They're identical. Like most brothers they like to bug their sis. And like most sisters she's always trying to get back at them. Raven is 15. Her brothers' are 13, two years younger.

Teen Titans show up in later chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm Your Worst Nightmare**

Raven lay on her bed. She was reading from one of her countless spell books that her father would get for her whenever he went somewhere. Her violet eyes followed each word. She stopped reading, but continued to stare at her book. She could feel her brothers. They were up to something. After a second Raven jumped up and whispered Azarath Metrion Xinthos. Her brothers were immediately visible. She threw them against her wall with her black energy. "Get out" she yelled. They both just starred. "Now" screamed Raven.

As Raven began to scream at them Trigon appeared home. He had just gotten back from another daemon's dimension. Hearing his daughter's screams he smiled. He knew the boys were in trouble. Instead of being a normal father and breaking up there fight he listened. The boys' will never learn he thought, and now they're going to pay the price. Raven was defiantly his favorite of the three. She was fearless, the most powerful, and she didn't screw around.

Raven's eyes were slightly red. "Stop it" she said. The boys didn't stop yelling at her. "STOP IT" Bellowed Raven, her eyes turning all the way red, "GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU TWO". The boys shivered. They hated it when their sister got this mad at them. They were starting to get scared. Damon clung to Zack and vice versa. They both ran screaming out of her room. Raven simply stood there and laughed evilly. She loved it when she scared them. They were such babies.

I think I'm going to get them back tomorrow thought Raven as a sly smile spread across her face. I think I'm going to go into their dreams and scare the hell out of them. Tomorrow night will be so fun. She floated back over to her bed and picked up her book and began to read it again.

Raven woke with her head atop her book. It was still dark in her room. It never got very bright. That was the way she liked it. She rolled of and mumbled to her self " gotta practice, test at noon". She closed her eyes for a few more minutes waiting for her body to wake fully. She slowly sat up then eventually stood up. She floated over to her closet where she striped down to her underwear. Her hand picked up a black mini skirt and a tight black shirt with a white skull on it. She pulled on her black boots then wrapped her dark blue cloak around herself. Breakfast would be soon she knew. The girl brushed her long violet hair till it was soft and silky. Then she pulled it back into a loose ponytail. She didn't bother with makeup. There was no point since she was just going to ruin it when she was tested on her newest skill, splitting her soul in two and being able to fight. She had been practicing hard everyday. The boys seemed to be way behind her. They could just barely raise their souls from there bodies. Maybe they could do more if they didn't screw around and actually work hard thought Raven. She knew she was going to pass her test make daddy proud and the boys would either fail and make him angry, or barely pass and again make him angry. Either way they were going to be in trouble, like they always were. She was never in trouble; she was always doing everything right. Maybe the boys should follow me she thought, they'd sure be in better shape if they did.

Raven phased through her door and started to walk down the hallway. She entered the kitchen and found her brothers arguing. She rolled her violet eyes then knocked them both down to the floor. "Will you two ever stop arguing?" asked their sister. They both looked up and answered "no, of course not". She again rolled her eyes, "one of these days I'm going to kill you two". "Well why not now" said Zack, "that way you can take us out of our misery before we flunk our test". The girl laughed, "put you out of your misery. Ha, I don't think so. I think I'll enjoy watching you two buffoons get a beating of a live time". She threw her head back and continued to laugh maliciously. "Well he may fail," said Damon, "but I'm going to pass". "You are not," shouted Zack, "you're gonna fail like me". Then the twins began to strangle each other. Their sister continued to laugh hysterically at them.

After a moment Raven had had enough. She separated them and yelled, "ENOUGH, control yourselves". The boys glared at her, but didn't say anything. Her eyes continued to glow white for a second longer. She released them then started to make her breakfast. She ignored them for the rest of the morning.

She meditated a little, not to control her emotions. She didn't need to keep them locked up. No, she wanted to be calm and let her power grow within herself. "Azarath Metrion Xinthos", she repeated dully. She didn't like to meditate. But she performed better when she was calm and her power was at its peak.

Raven opened her eyes. It was almost time. She dropped the ground, her face emotionless. She was most defiantly ready. She would pass with spiraling colors. She always did. She walked down the hall calmly. Her mind was going over each thing she had to do and how to do it perfectly. As she passed her brothers room she could hear them cramming for their test. They're both dead Raven thought. They'll never be as good as me, Never.

She stopped at the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. There was no turning back; not that she would even think about it. She opened the door and walked gracefully in. she stopped in the middle of the floor and waited for her father to appear. A second later Red like smoke appeared. As it began to clear Trigon was revealed. His four red eyes shone in excitement. He was interested in how well his daughter would do. He knew she would do excellent, but exactly how excellent.

Raven waited for his command to start. When she heard it she started. She rose into the air with her eyes a ghostly white. She sat in meditation position then began to say a spell. Her soul rose from her body. She swayed above her body for only a half second then began to split herself in two. It only took another half second to do this. It started at her head then went all the way down her exact middle to her feet. For a split moment there appeared to be two pefect halves of Raven's soul. Then blackness surrounded her and the halves were completed. Two of her was left floating there, both pair of eyes glowing that white. Raven didn't even have a second to make sure everything was correct when her father's minions appeared. All she had to do was kill them. They would only be destroyed for 48 hours before their souls came back to her father and there bodies began to appear. There were 100 of them. 50 for each half of her soul. She constructed each half to turn and face these monsters. This wouldn't be too hard. But Raven didn't want to do it too quickly. She wanted to show her father what she could really do. Not kill them on the spot but make them suffer each precious moment of the life they had left. Her demon half was anxious. She wanted to kill. To feel that satisfying feeling in her demon half's gut.

The minions attacked. The right half's eyes turned slightly red. She disappeared from view with an evil smirk on her face. The monsters eyes rose, trying to find her, trying to sense her. She rose up from the ground behind them. Black like lightning flew from her hands. It pierced threw the hearts and brains of several of the monsters. They shrieked in pain. Then they fell flat to the ground and began to disintegrate; one body part at a time. It was a gruesome fight. Meanwhile the left half floated in the air with a shield around her. She was chanting a spell. At the end she yelled out Azarath Metrion Xinthos. The monsters looked at her in horror. 10 of them were plunged into the wall and Raven began to slowly, gently tear their limbs away from their bodies. Their wanting to die couldn't be greater. They couldn't have experienced any more pain. Even from their master Trigon, they hadn't felt this much pain. They shrieked and begged for mercy. Raven simply threw her head back and laughed. "You should certainly know by now that I am not the mercy type," she said.

Blood covered the floor of the room when she was finished. Only a few of the monsters lay on the ground crying out in pain as they began to die and disintegrate. Raven ignored them. She flew over to her body; let her halves become one then sank back into her body. She breathed in deeply. If felt wonderful to breath real air again. She opened her eyes then dropped elegantly to the ground. She looked at her father. He had a wide smile plastered against his face. His pairs of eyes showed amazement. Of course he knew she would be excellent. But every time she took her test she passed with what he thought would be impossible. He was pleased, very pleased indeed. "Well done my daughter" he said, his voice deep and proud. Raven gave a small bow, "Thank-you father", her lips spread into an immoral smile.

As she walked down the hall way to her room she stopped by a door. The door was covered in iron bars. There was a sign above the door that read Do Not Dare Enter in the demonic language. This was where her father kept the souls, the helpless souls that came to him after death, because they did not deserve and good. Raven let her hood fall back. She walked right through the door. She thought she deserved at least a couple souls for her thirst. She had done verry well in her test after all and plus new ones would replace them. Someone was always dieing somewhere. Her eyes turned red as she looked upon the covering souls. She grasped three of them with waves of her black energy. They were then pulled beneath her cloak, into her. They tasted delicious to her and she consumed three more before leaving. Blackness surrounded her as she passed through the door again.

She smiled; her eyes red with power. She grinned at her brothers mischievously as they passed her to take their test. Their failure will be fun to play with, in their dreams Raven thought. Her eyes still glowed brightly. The red color was beginning to change to white. She read a book while she waited for her father to start yelling at the boys. The yelling began after ten minutes. Raven lifted her head and smiled. Her whole room was shaking. She began to laugh, "you guys may already dead, but I'm going to make you deader tonight". Her room stopped shaking after approximately five minutes. Raven floated over to her door to watch her defeated brothers stumble back to their rooms injured in every way manageable. Their faces couldn't be any more miserable. She gave a small smile. She felt no sympathy towards them. I told you you'd both fail. Zack was the only one who met his sister's gaze. "Shut Up" he said. Make me smiled Raven."Ugh, Zack just leave it" said Damon, "I've already had enough trouble for one day". You wish thought her.

Raven waited till it was around midnight. She knew her brothers were asleep. She could sense it. They were out. She gave a sly smile as she disappeared in blackness. She appeared above her sleeping brothers. Their beds weren't far apart from each other. Her smile grew on her face. You guys are so past dead she whispered. Raven landed quietly in between them. She rested one of her hands carefully on Damon's head and the other on Zack's. She quickly found their minds. She easily broke into them. Her hands lifted to just above both boys' heads. She entered their dreams at the same time. Raven made her undetectable. She decided to toy with them. She made their dreams exactly how they would want them which were basically them with some hot chick at a party. She put a bit more of sexual activity in Damon's. He was the type of boy who'd kiss any hot girl he saw. Zack was a bit different. He liked to get to know a girl first. Raven waited till they were each about to kiss the girl of their dreams to turn it into their nightmare. Zack's girl turned into herself. For some reason she actually scared him more than their father did. He had been very brave when he told her to shut up. Damon's girl turned into their father. Raven's eyes turned red with enjoyment. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

In Zack's dream her eyes were crimson and she had another pair. Flames of darkness sprang out from underneath her cloak. Blood spread across her front teeth. Dream Zack screamed and tried to run. Raven only laughed and pulled him back. "You can't hide from me" she yelled. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" screamed Zack, "LET ME GO"! Her voice was deeper. "I'm not letting go, ever". She paused to laugh, "aren't you going to fight me coward". He tried to fight but he didn't have a chance. His sister was beating the crap out of him. "Now" she yelled "to kill you Mhahahahah". Zack's eyes were wide with fear and horror. Raven began to kill him slowly (she'd most likely never kill him in real life, but hey this was a dream). She dug her energy into his left arm then tore it off. Zack screamed in agony. She only laughed wickedly. Then she did the same to the other arm and both legs. She looked at her brother piteously. "Say goodnight and goodbye forever" she said. "NOOOOOO" screamed Zack.

In Damon's dream Raven appeared next to their dream father. Raven spoke. "Me and daddy have decided you are useless, that you are nothing". "And we are going to get rid of you, unless you can prove yourself worth by winning" finished Trigon. Y"our wonderful brother has already proven himself" said Raven. A dream Zack appeared by Raven's side. He had a smirk on his face. "Hey brother, are you ready to fail". "I can't possible fight all three of you" argued Damon. "You most certainly will" smiled Raven her eyes turning red. Zack's did the same. Damon lashed out with all had. He felt betrayed by his so called twin brother. He tried to disappear but his sister stopped him. She grasped him with her magic then flung him into a wall. Zack took it on from there. He started to kill his own brother. S"ay goodbye" said Trigon roaring with laughter. "NOOOOO" screamed Damon.

Raven left their dreams with that. Them both screaming NOOOOO. She became invisible as her both her brothers woke up screaming. Zack flung himself into his brother's arms and they both went tumbling to the floor. She hid her laugh back. "Ahhh get off of me" screamed Damon, "you're gonna kill me". "What" yelled Zack "why would I…". "oh good it was just a dream" sighed Damon. "Well duh, I'd never kill you. Uh hey Damon, do you think Raven's gonna kill me?" said Zack nervously. "What are you talking about" said Damon. "Oh good that was a dream too" he breathed. Both boys clung to each other and shivered with fear. Raven smiled above them. I'm sleeping with you said Damon and Zack at the same time. They both curled up in balls in Damon's bed in fear.

Raven left them at that. When she disappeared and appeared into her room she burst into laughter." Oh my gosh. Their faces, the look of horror they had. Hahahahaha". She howled with laughter. "They were so scared. They actually thought it was real. Oh my gosh, I got them so good. They'll think twice about messin with me now. Oh yea".


	2. Chapter 2: Part of me is unknown

**Chapter two: Part of me is unknown**

* * *

Raven sat on her bed. She was thinking. Her eyes glowed a ghostly white, faintly. She knew something was wrong. Something was not right. But what was it. She didn't have a clue. Something felt lost; something was missing. What was it? She laid down on her bed slowly, trying to figure out what the missing piece was. As her head hit her soft bed she knew what it was. Her human half was missing. Well it was missing in a different sense. She knew all about her demon half but little about her human half. She sometimes forgot that she wasn't a demon, that she was only half and her other half was human. Raven wanted to learn more. She wanted to know what humans did, what they thought, what they learned. She had never been to earth before. She may have been born in Azarath, but her mother came from earth.

Now that she knew what the missing piece was, she needed to fill it. Raven wanted to try a human school. She wanted to understand her other half. One can only be truly powerful if you know everything about yourself. If she didn't know half of herself then how was she supposed to be superior? Raven turned onto her side. "I will ask my father if I may attend a school on earth. I know he will say yes if I have a convincing reason" she said aloud to herself. Raven began to think again. What was her reason going to be? She figured she could just use the real reason. That she wanted to know more about her human self and if she knew more about that other half she would stronger. Her father would not say no to her plead to grow stronger. He would encourage her on anything if it would make her more powerful.

Raven swung her legs over her bed. She was going to ask right now. Her body was burning with excitement. There's no way he can possible say no, at least not to me thought she. The whiteness in her eyes began to wane. Her cloak dragged a bit behind her. As she passed her brothers room she could still sense their fear from last night's havoc. She rolled her eyes slightly.

She walked tranquilly to her father private room. No one was ever allowed inside except her occasionally. Raven had been in the room perhaps a few times. But that was when she was really young. She couldn't even remember the reason as to why she was allowed to go in. She stopped at the door and starred at it for a second, her eyes darkening a bit. She raised her hand and knocked gently. She heard her father ask who it was even though he most likely knew. "It is Raven my father" she said quietly. It was quiet for a moment. She knew he must be thinking. His voice was loud but calm, "you may enter my girl". She did so with not much emotion in her. She wanted to appear calm in front of her father, not excited.

He smiled at his daughter, "what is it, my dear". Raven looked up at him, "I wish to learn more about my human side. She paused. "And how is that?" he asked. "I would like to be able to attend a school on earth. One can only be truly powerful if you know everything about yourself." Said Raven her voice light. Her father didn't say anything. He was thinking. "Yes I do have to agree with that. I'll let you do as you like, but there will be no slacking here" his voice was firm. "Of course not" said Raven as she began to give a small smile, "Thank-you". And with that she disappeared.

She appeared in her room. She found her laptop and set it on her bed. She began to look for an appropriate school. She would be starting high school. She found a nice school in Jump City. She immediately signed herself up. School would be starting next week. She put in a fake address. Anything that was mailed to the address would appear in her room. She used a spell to make this happen. She also used a fake phone number. If anyone called she'd probably answer it in her mind. She put her name down as Raven Roth. She thought for a moment. She knew she had to put her father's name, but he didn't really have a last name. She decided to just put his name and leave it at that. She typed Trigon under her parents' name. She left the other one blank. She didn't have a mother. She was pretty sure that she was dead….. She thought about her mother for a moment. She didn't know anything about her. She was the one that gave birth to her. She gave her life. How long had she been with her? Had she named her or was it her father? Did her parents actually love each other? She wasn't sure how to answer these questions. I'll find the answer eventually she thought….. She went back to enrolling herself. She put herself in all the normal classes. She didn't thank she could do honors, even though she wanted to, but she didn't know much about humans. She felt like she was weak in this category. She knew she was and she didn't like it. She had grown used to knowing everything that she was asked. She never got an answer wrong, until now. It was driving her crazy. I'll have to do some research she thought. I'll defiantly have to read up on some history. She looked over the electives. As soon as she saw art she signed herself up. She knew one thing for sure, art was one thing that wouldn't change, ever, no matter what dimension you were in. She scanned the others. For her second one she chose choir. She liked to sing. With this class she'd be able to develop her voice better. she already knew she had a wide voice range. She clicked the done button on the computer. She smiled; she was going to learn more about herself.

She decided that she needed to go to earth before the first day. She needed school supplies, maybe some earthy clothes and plus she needed to find the school she was attending. She put clothes on that were less dramatic. She wore a simple blue dress that hugged her body and showed off her curves. The dress went down to her knees. The top of it pushed her breasts up and together a bit. She slid her feet into her black heeled sandals. Then she bushed her long violet hair and put on a bit of dark make up. She put dark blue eye shadow on and some black eyeliner. She stroked her lashes with black mascara. Her eyelashes spread out and seemed to grow longer. She didn't put any blush on, but she did put on a blackish blue lip loss. Raven tucked some of her hair behind her ears. Raven looked at herself in her mirror. She looked beautiful to herself.

She began to open a portal. She concentrated as she said a simple spell. Azarath Metrion Xinthos she said at the end. A whitish blue blob started to appear. Raven walked through it calmly. AS she began to enter the other side she began to see a light blue. She floated there in the sky, the blue sky. She looked down at the ground. It was filled with so many colors, different shades of green, brown, blue, and blotches of red, yellow and violet every now and then. It was beautiful. She hadn't seen so many colors at once. All the colors were bright, not dull or dark. She began to smile. Her smile widened with happiness, this was partly where she was from.

She let her mind lead her to Jump city. It was a large place with many buildings. She had never seen structures like this before. Everything appeared to be amazing. At one end of the city there was a beautiful lake with brownish soft looking sand. In the middle of the lake there was a small island and on it a giant T (the teen titans make up of only Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire, for now). She starred at the building, I wonder why that's there she thought. She flew around the city a couple of times, taking in everything.

When she thought she had taken in anything she landed. She landed in an alleyway. She made certain that no one saw her. She walked out of the comfort of the shadows into the light. She stood on the sidewalk and looked around. Everything looked different on the ground. She let her hair fall back to place. She felt slightly nervous. She had never been around humans in her whole life. This felt strange. How would they react to her? She realized that she looked different from them as she looked around. No one's hair was violet. They were brown, blond, red, black or a bit of a mix. Also no one had any marks on their foreheads and every one's eyes were blue, brown, green or a bit of a mix, none were violet. Everyone's clothes were different from one another. Some whore loose clothes, others wore tight clothes. Some wore clothes that covered them and others wore clothes that showed off their body. There were so many styles. Raven's eyes were a bit wide as she looked around. Everything was so different from where she was from.

Raven began to walk forehead. Not many people seemed to notice her. The few who did gave her curious or awkward glances. She felt a bit out of place and she probably was. She walked to the mall. The only way she even knew how to get there was because she had seen it from the air. Raven entered the enormous building. So many different stores were connected just to make this one building. She realized as she walked through it that she didn't know what currency was used here. She entered the people's minds around her to answer this question. She discovered that the currency used was dollars. She thought for a minute. She quietly mumbled a spell under her breath and dollars magically appeared in her dress pocket.

As she continued forehead she could sense a few boys looking at her, not exactly her but her body. They seemed to like the way she moved and her body's curves. She immediately blushed. No one had ever looked at her this way. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. Raven chose to ignore them for the moment. Maybe they would stop starring. Every boy she passed seemed to gawk at her. It was starting to annoy her. Her eyes glistened for a moment as she tripped every boy that was or had looked at her like that. It brought her pleasure and comfort.

Finally she found a store that suits her. It consisted of dark clothes that were short, low and a bit tight. She attacked the clothe that she liked. She quickly found her size after she had figured out what size she was and draped them over her arms. The colors consisted of black/grey, dark blues, violets, a bit of white and crimson and other bright reds. All the clothes she picked seemed to match her perfectly. She also looked at shoes. She bought high heeled sandals with straps that wrapped up her leg, boots, and other shoes.

When she was done she walked around the town. Her violet eyes scanned everything with intensity. She didn't miss any detail. She turned a corner and walked into the darkness. She didn't want to have to carry her bags. They disappeared from her hands and she exited back into the sunlight. Everything seemed to be moving. People were everywhere. It was Friday night. Raven looked up at the sun. She had never seen one before. It appeared that she knew very little now.

Raven sat on the sandy beat and watched the small waves move back and forth. The water was ebbing. The sand was soft and consisted of tinny panicles of shells, rocks and possibly glass that had been grinded up for many eras. The sun was low in the sky. The world was gradually getting darker. Many light pale colors spread across the sky in strips. It was spectacular. The bottoms of the clouds were covered with the colors too. This world is full of wonders thought Raven. Here was so different from home. Home was dark and full of shadows. Here was full of colors and a bit of darkness with an occasional shadow. She liked. She didn't need to hide here. No one knew who she was. They would find out with time.


	3. Chapter 3: A Day of Human School

_sorry about the long wait. i havn't been able to write in a while. i'll ty to update more often._

_anyways i hope you enjoy_

* * *

I Don't Want To Be Evil Anymore!

Chapter Three: A Day of Human School

* * *

A quiet beeping sounded. Raven opened an eye and her hand found its way to the off button. Her other eye opened. Today was the day. She would be going to school, today, with normal humans, on Earth, for the first time. Was she nervous? No! She knew she could do anything. Swiftly she slipped out of bed and walked towards her closet. What was she going to wear? Raven's eyes scanned every piece of clothing that she owned. She had to make a good impression. But what kind of impression did she want to make? She only knew one thing. She was going to stand out among everyone. She wasn't just going to blend in. She wanted to show everyone what she was made of.

She fingered through her shirts, stopping every now and then when something caught her eye. Eventually she picked out a tight, low cut black shirt that had the word Death written out on it in the color blood-red and outlined in white. It would show her perfect curves. Raven threw the shirt onto her bed then went searching through her bottoms. She stopped, something had caught her eye. She reached into the big pile of clothes and pulled out a frilly black mini skirt with blood-red and white lining. It was absolutely perfect. She was going to look deadly. Shoes. That was the last thing she needed, besides accessories. She dug through her closet throwing various shoes out. Then her hand touched a velvet feeling boot. She pulled it out to look at it. It was black, and had darker black designs on it. It would go up slightly passed her knee. This would work. She began to dress herself. The top fit snuggly against her flesh and pushed up her breasts. She pulled her skirt up. It puffed out, away from her ever so slightly. Next came the boots. They slid onto her feet with ease. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Somebody's gonna drop dead when they see me she thought, a smile crossing her lips. Raven put on some deep black eye liner on underneath her eyes. Then she brushed some violet which was darker than her hair onto her eye lids. She widened her eyes as she stroked her eye lashes with black mascara. She didn't put any color on her cheeks. She was pale everywhere. Color in one area would look funny. A clear lip loss was added to her lips. She added one of her special amulets to her spiky like collar necklace, and then strapped it around her neck. Her eyes were shut. She faced the mirror then opened her eyes. She looked like the queen of darkness. Her piercing eyes starred at her reflection. She hadn't gotten dressed up like this in a long time. When was the last time?

She glanced over to her door. "Come in and I'll dress you up like a girl, take a picture and then finally kill you", Raven threatened. Zack stopped his fist in mid air. "I was gonna nock" he complained. Raven opened the door and looked at him, "what do you want?" she said slowly. He starred at her, his mouth open. She rolled her eyes. "Dang", he said "you look good". "You want something don't you" she said. "Uh… Damon and I were just gonna fight and thought you'd referee, but it looks like you gotta date" he said. "It must be a hot one" he added. She laughed, "Since when have I ever had a date?" she asked. "Never", he answered. "And why exactly is that?" asked Raven smiling, knowingly. "Because you scare every boy away…" he answered slowly. "So, what makes you think I have a date now?" she questioned. "Cause you're dressed up…" Zack said confused. "And what exactly does that have to do with anything?" she said. "Uh… I don't know" he said. "Exactly", said Raven. "Then where are you going?" he asked curiously, "cause I don't think you dressed up just to walk around the house". "I'm going to Earth" Raven explained. "Earth… what's earth?" asked Zack. "A planet in a different dimension" she said like it was obvious. He starred at her dumbly. "You really don't remember learning about it do you?" she said. "I guess not" he said. "When'll you be home?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow," how is that your business?" "Well it's not but…" he was interrupted. "Then why are you asking?" said raven. "Never mind" said Zack. She expected him to then quickly walk away, but he didn't. He just stood there like an idiot and starred at her. "Stop starring!" yelled Raven, annoyed. Zack seemed to snap out of his trance then quickly disappeared. "Finally" thought Raven. She looked back at her mirror one last time, just to make sure everything was in place. When she was satisfied she grabbed her book bag and hung it on her shoulder, then shut the door to her room.

Ok, maybe she was just a bit nervous, a bit being the key word. After all, she really was only half human, and really didn't know exactly what she was doing. She hated feeling vulnerable, it meant she was weak. She was not weak… just uneducated about part of herself… She sighed, shut her eyes and whisked herself away to Earth. She opened her eyes. The day was warm and sunny with a cool breeze. It was the perfect day to begin a human school. With another breath she exited the shadowy alley she had been standing in. she walked along the paved sidewalk. It wasn't crowded like it had been last time. She could sense people looking at her awkwardly. Raven could also hear their thoughts. A lot of people thought she was weird, because of the way she appeared. "Appearances are deceiving", thought Raven. Why judge upon looks? It doesn't mean anything. Your personality and brains mean everything. Are all humans like this? Do none really know what makes a person or creature unique? "Their minds are small and undeveloped" thought Raven.

As she grew nearer to the school, she found she was getting more nervous. She tried to push it aside, away from her, but it wasn't really working. Why was she so nervous? She didn't care what they thought of her. …Or did she…. She stopped, before she could even enter the school's campus. Her eyes showed a bit of fear. "I have to get rid of this emotion" thought Raven, "it's driving me crazy and only making things worse". Getting to the office was one of the hardest things she had done in life. Everyone's eyes were on her, everyone's thoughts in her head. How could this be so hard? How could it be harder than the time she lost control of herself, when she was young? Raven took in a deep breath, held it for a moment and released it slowly, all the while repeating her special magical words in her head. She began to calm. Her emotions were pushed away, as she began to become impassive. Her face was now expressionless, her eyes showed nothing. Inside she basically didn't feel anything. This had to be better than being nervous.

Finally she made it to the office. She pulled the door open. A woman smiled at her. Raven blinked; how she hated that smile. It was too warm, too nice, too inviting, everything she despised. Raven tried to smile back, but it was too painful to do so, so instead she put a bit of more light into her eyes. "How may I help you?" asked the woman cheerfully. Oh, how annoying that sweet, innocent voice was. Raven studied her for a moment. She was wearing very businesslike clothes, had soft light brown hair, her eyes were a sparkling happy blue, her skin was tan, as if she had been in the sun too long, and her name tag read Angela Merry. Raven could have laughed. It was so perfect how her last name was Merry, which meant cheerful and joyous, exactly the way she was acting. "Can I get my class schedule" asked Raven, trying to be polite, "today's my first day". "You must be Raven Roth, welcome to Jump City High School" said Mrs. Merry. She typed something into the computer then hit a button. A piece of paper came out of the printer. "Here you go" said the woman handing the paper to the new student, "if you need any help finding a class, just ask around. I'm sure everyone will be willing to help". Raven gave a nod and said "thank-you". She walked out of the office. She sighed; she couldn't have gotten out of that place fast enough.

A bell rang. Students everywhere began hurrying off in different directions to their class. Raven simply stood there, not entirely sure where she was to go. She looked at the paper the awfully cheerful woman had given her. First period: Math, Teacher: Ms. Lax, Room: 204 read Raven. "Where the hell is room 204?" thought she. She raised her head from the paper and looked around confused. Everyone was gone. Then another bell rang. "Guess that means I'm late" said Raven softly to herself. She looked around, which direction was she to go in? Raven's eyes narrowed, "leave it to her to be late for her first day of school". She randomly chose a direction to walk in. "and she couldn't have given me a map" thought Raven. She walked up to a building. On a sign she read 200-208, floor two: 209-218. "At least I found the right building", sighed Raven.

She forgot to open the door and just walked through it. When she realized what she had done, she was glad nobody was around. "I need to be normal" thought Raven, "whatever that is". She stood at the door of her classroom. She just starred at it. She was getting really nervous again. It might not have been so bad if she wasn't late and walking in all by herself. Raven continued to simply stare at the door. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "This is stupid" she thought, "I just need to go in. Ugh, this would be so much easier if I didn't have any emotions right now. I should have meditated this morning". She sighed, "Too late for that now". Her hand touched the handle. With a deep breath Raven swallowed her fear and opened the door quietly and slowly. A few people turned their heads to see who was coming in. Raven stood there in the doorway dumbly, not knowing what to do. Everyone was now looking at her, starring at her. Raven starred back. "Can I help you?" asked the teacher. Raven looked at the teacher. She was almost shaking from nerves. "Uh, I'm new and had some trouble finding my class…? Sorry I'm late…?" Raven said sort of framing them in a question. "Aw yes, I do remember being told I was getting a new student. What's your name?" asked Ms. Lax. With a deep breath Raven pushed all the emotions she could away "I'm Raven… Roth". Her once nervous eyes were now dim. "Well, Ms. Roth, it is very nice to meet you" said Ms. Lax extending her arm. It took a brief moment for Raven to realize that she was supposed to shake the hand. Raven extended her hand, and shook the teacher's hand lightly. Ms. Lax looked around her classroom. "There's a seat over there in the back" said the Math teacher pointing. Raven nodded her head and hurried over to the empty desk. Math was resumed seconds later.

She could feel the constant eyes on her. She could hear their thoughts, sense their emotions. Raven didn't know how she was supposed to pay attention with all this chaos jumbling around inside her. She couldn't get rid of the starring eyes, but she could get their voices and emotions out of her head. With a deep breath she whispered Azarath Metrion Xinthos. She said the words again quietly. Her tense muscles began to relax. When Raven was finally ready to actually pay attention, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Perfect" thought Raven.

The hallway was even worse. Curious eyes were everywhere. Raven ignored them. She was becoming emotionless. She showed nothing in eyes or face. She was empty, finally. The hall was noisy, but she didn't hear a thing. All she heard was herself repeating her magic words. She made it to her next class on time, physics, room 210, teacher: Mr. Cabra. He greeted Raven as soon as she was through the door. She starred at him, "did he know nothing about personal space. He's practically in my face". "He just kept going on about nothing, pretty much just welcoming me. When will this stop" thought Raven. Again the bell rang and she sighed as Mr. Cabra directed her to her seat and went up to the front of the class. Her quietness didn't last long though. "Hi!" said a pumped cheery voice, "I'm Katherine. You're new, right? What's your name"? Raven faced the girl and raised an eyebrow. She was wearing an all pink cheerleading outfit with her red hair pulled up into a pony tail, and bright make up spread across her face. Raven almost groaned, "kill me now. …. Please". Katherine had the biggest smile she had ever seen plastered onto her face. "…uh…. Yea, I'm new. I'm Raven…" said Raven starring at that girl. "It's so nice to meet you" she said happily, "are you flexible"? Raven continued to stare at Katherine and raised her other eyebrow, "yea… why…"? "Because, we need another person on the cheer squad. One of our best girls moved last week" she said. "Do I look like a cheerleader?" asked Raven. "Anybody can be a cheerleader silly. They just have to have the right stuff" Katherine said. Not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings, she told her she would think about it.

Katherine quieted down as Mr. Cabra started the lesson. Raven gave a sigh of relief. "If I could", thought Raven, "I'd kill her". Learning how gravity worked was pretty interesting, but not everything seemed to be correct. She couldn't tell what was wrong though. Humans and Demons think differently. When class ended, she shoved her stuff into her bag as fast as she cold, hoping to avoid talking to that annoying girl. It didn't work, she caught up. After a second, Raven stopped listening. Katherine didn't even seem to notice. After a few minutes they split directions. "Thank God" sighed Raven, "I was about to kill myself".

Two classes down, four to go. Next was English. It was on the opposite side of the school she found. Not wanting to be late Raven searched through the students minds, which wasn't that hard, because no one had a shield around their mind. Not that they probably knew how. "Humans are too underdeveloped" thought she. Learning how to shield your mind was easy. It had been one of the first things she had learned.

It seemed like everywhere she went she just got stares. Plus she was getting unwanted attention. Being noticed is fine, but having people talk to you is different, especially when they're the complete opposite of you.

Lunch was interesting. They had so many strange foods. Why call at hotdog a hotdog if it's not made of dog, and a hamburger a hamburger if it's not ham. Nothing really looked appetizing, or healthy. She didn't really mind what she ate; she just didn't want it to be disgusting. The salads looked safe enough to eat. As soon as she had sat at an empty table to eat, people swarmed around her. Everyone wanted her to feel welcome, to get to know her, be her friend. Raven sighed, she thought maybe, just maybe for part of the day she could be partly alone. They were driving her crazing. Raven didn't do anything about it though. She didn't know what to do, or how to get rid of them. She simply ignored them.

Life Fitness just made her get more stares. It appears that humans or at least most teens don't exercise much, and therefore have week muscles. Every boy in her class were starring at her in amazement, with their moths ajar. They looked ridicules. Apparently she was the strongest in class. Not of the girls, everyone including the boys. The quarterback of the football team didn't seem pleased. He was also the one that was the most amazed.

Raven looked around her. Then she put the weights down and asked "did I do something wrong?" Even the teacher was starring at her. This made her feel nervous, and she was already nervous when she came into the classroom. "No…. no, you did nothing wrong" assured Mr. Bang, "your technique was perfect. I've just never seen a girl lift that much before". "Is that a bad thing?" asked Raven. "No" he said quickly, "everyone is different". She starred at him, and he starred back at her. Then the bell rang. She was the first one out. Since no one else was in the locker room since she was out the door first, she used magic to change. She wanted out of there NOW! Raven quickly walked out of the locker room before anyone had even come in.

"Two more to go" thought Raven, "art and choir. These two should be fine". Walking into the art room made her feel more acceptable. Everyone was so different, including their drawing styles. There were horror, romance sci-fi, fantasy; any category you could name there seemed to be drawing of. The people in the class were sooo nice. They respected personal space; they understood what you really felt. This had to be the best class of the day. Having a teacher and peers who didn't judge you, who accepted you for what you really were. By the end of fifth period, Raven knew everybody's name and interesting facts about them, and she didn't have to go into their minds either.

Everyone was packed up and waiting at the door. Everyone was getting anxious for the end of the school day. There was only about an hour left of school. The sensing of peoples anxiousness only made her more anxious. "Why do I have to an empath" thought Raven, "sometimes I don't even know if these feelings are mine" as the bell rang for the tenth time today everyone hurried out into the hall. The hall was even louder than it had been earlier. Raven rubbed her temples; she was resisting yelling shut up to everyone. "If this gets any worse I'll go mad" said Raven under her breath. Her eyes were narrowed and pulled back into her head. She took a deep breath and released it then did it again and again to stay somewhat calm.

The people in choir didn't take to raven as good as the people had in art. The teacher gave her a disappointing look, but didn't say anything. Immediately she felt unwelcomed. They thought people like her couldn't be in choir. Choir was all about your group, and raven was not a part of that group. Her face was completely blank, her mind and body clear of all emotions. No one really sad anything during class, but Raven didn't have to hear their voice she could sense what they were all thinking. They sang various songs she didn't know. Raven did her best during the class. She wanted to impress them, show them that she was really good, and that it didn't matter what grouping her were from. It kinda worked, like for a second. They were surprised by her great voice range, but that didn't change their feelings towards Raven. It was clear; they did not want her there. "I'll show them" thought Raven, "they'll have to accept me, and they won't have a choice. They will find out what I can really do"

The last bell finally rang. SCHOOL WAS OVER! Everyone crowded out of their classes and into the hall. The noise level began to grow. Raven didn't care, she could go home now, or at least out of this place. She needed to reflect on her first day of school.

The beach was a calm mostly quiet place to think. She sat on the soft sand and look out over the water. Was today really as bad as she thought it was? No, she knew she could have a temper and sometimes get irritated easily. Today had just been one of those low tolerance days. Things would improve with time. Soon she wouldn't be the center of attention. But would she ever be normal? Exactly what did that word mean here? She didn't think she could ever be normal, not with this demon blood coursing through her veins and these powers. She could appear normal, but never feel or be normal. What that a good or bad thing? Different was good… but it didn't seem like all different was good. People here didn't even believe in creatures like her, or magic for that matter. To humans, magic was an illusion, the appearance of the unreal. But on the other hand humans did have a lack of understanding the world around them. They had to see to believe.


	4. Chapter 4: The True Meaning of Friends

The True Meaning of Friends

Katherine, the optimistic cheer leader somehow added Raven into her group of friends. Raven was not pleased. The group consisted of three other cheer leaders named Cathy, Brianna, and Sage, and two girls who were on the swim team named Anne and Sarah. Anne and Sarah would have been on the cheer squad if cheering wasn't during swimming season. Cathy was Asian and skinny and had that long dark black hair with dark grey eyes. Brianna was Mexican and had a bit more meat to her bones including her big breasts; she was short and had short dark mousy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Sage was tall and slender and had long wavy silky looking blond hair and pretty sky blue eyes. Both Anne and Sarah had an hourglass figure; they were tall, lean and had the curves which would make any guy drool. Anne had long flowing strawberry-blond hair and a crystal looking blue eyes. Sarah had dark red hair which made Raven wonder if she dyed it, and instead of having light blue eyes, they were a stormy dark blue.

They all were annoyingly overly exultant girls. Raven didn't know how she was able to be even in the same room as all these girls. They were too aggravating. But still, it was kind of nice having friends (would she even consider them that. she really didn't care much for them) who didn't see you as that creepy emo goth girl, who didn't judge upon looks. But on the other hand they were all completely innocent. They knew nothing of the wrong, of the dark, of how mean people could really be.

When the question of can you be on the cheer squad came up, Raven didn't know exactly what to say. "I don't think so" said Raven. The seven of them were at a table eating lunch. So far she hadn't been able to pull herself away from them, and it wasn't because she actually liked them, cause she didn't. "oh, why not?" asked Katherine, pouting. "Yes, why not?" whined Cathy, Brianna and Sage. Raven sighed through gritted teeth. How she hadn't actually killed one of them by now was pure mystery. "I…" Raven stopped, she wasn't sure how to tell them that girls like her just don't do cheerleading. "is it because you can't do the moves?" asked Katharine, "because we can teach you how, and you did say you were flexible" she reminded. "It's not that" said Raven. "Then what is it" asked all the girls. "it's… I don't really like crowds, or that much attention. It makes me nervous. Plus I'm a goth ("as you would call it here" she thought) and cheerleading goes against all goth normality. "Goth? What's goth?" asked Katharine. Raven starred in amazement. had she used the wrong word, or were they just that naïve. The other six girl's faces were blank too; they obviously didn't know what it meant. Just looking at their questioning faces made Raven want to laugh. She held it back, not wanting to hurt their feelings, though they probably wouldn't even know what she was laughing about if she did.

"Goth is…" Raven stopped, how was she even supposed to explain this, when she wasn't even from this world. They were all still starring at her blankly. Raven sort of starred back. This starring was annoying. Raven turned her head trying to escape the peering eyes. "Why do crowds make you nervous?" asked Sage out of nowhere. Raven could have killed her right there. She was giving these stupid girls too much information about herself, but somehow she couldn't stop herself. She answered the question truthfully. "I've never really been around many people before. This is kind of my first time. I don't like it when everybody's eyes are on me. It makes me feel nervous and even more timid and I already hate that feeling. I've never ever been around people who judge you. I've never been worried on how others think of me. I know I shouldn't, but somehow… I can't help it. People already think I'm strange enough already and I can't really do anything about it. I can't haunt them, put them at my mercy, and shed blood, anything I would normally do." Raven almost fell through her chair when she realized what she had just said. None of the girls really thought she meant it in that sort of sense. They just thought she was exaggerating and maybe it was a Goth thing to say. Raven looked at them nervously. They didn't really seem bothered by what she had said. They actually looked sympathetic. They knew how she kind of felt.

"We all know how you feel in one way or another" said Cathy, "When I first started cheerleading I almost died I was so nervous. But after a while I grew more comfortable with it. I even still get a bit nervous before competitions". "I can't present" said Sarah "I can do almost anything else except that, as long as someone else is there with me. We all have your back Raven". All the girls nodded. Raven starred. She almost felt like crying. Was this how it felt when you found out somebody actually really cares about you. "Ok, I'll at least try, but if I don't like it I'm out. All of you all have to promise One: not to laugh, Two: help me learn some moves before trying out, and Three: teach me how to deal with a person without killing them" Said Raven her voice actually light for once. The six girls looked at each other then at Raven "Deal" they said in unison.

"So… what exactly is Goth?" asked Sarah. Raven sighed as she rolled her eyes. "A Goth is a person who dresses more on the darker side, doesn't exert a lot of energy, and think on the darker side" explained Raven. She paused she wasn't sure what else to say. "How do you think on the darker side?" asked Sarah. "I don't know how to explain that, I, we just think differently" Raven said. "Doesn't everybody think differently?" asked Brianna confused. "Never mind "said "Raven, "forget it". "But…" protested Katherine. Raven interrupted her, "drop it, if you're that curious look it up".

The bell Rang. Raven jumped up and yelled goodbye as she got out of there as fast as she could. "Maybe they're not that bad" thought Raven, "but that doesn't mean they're any less annoying". "God, I might kill myself one of these days" thought Raven sighing. "Ugh" she groaned "Life Fitness, which means more stares and **more **attention. Have to be normal. How can I be normal? I'm different in every single damn way. I'll ignore them, then cause them misery later. Good Plan Raven".

Raven gave a sigh of relief when she found it was their day for running; running around the entire school on a specific rout in less than twenty minutes. "I bet I can make that in fifteen minutes or less" murmured Raven to herself. She began to stretch. Looking around she realized not many people were stretching. "Typical" thought Raven "human teenagers are so lazy". A whistle sounded and they were off. Everybody seemed to be jogging and going slow, but Raven. She sprinted. With a deep breath and narrowing her eyes she began to go even faster, almost reaching her top speed. Her breathing was even the entire time she ran. This was in no way that difficult. Seeing the finish line, she went up to her top speed and sprinted as fast as she possible could past her teacher with the timer. She slowed. She was now finally breathing heavier, but not uncontrollably. Her Teacher looked at her in amazement, "twelve minutes, sixteen seconds" he said. She smirked at him ever so slightly then turned and started to stretch again. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing, slowing it down and relaxing all her muscles. Around eighteen minutes her classmates began to show up one by one then gradually in larger groups. The last group sounded like they were dying, they were breathing so hard. Obviously they were not in shape.

Raven almost gave a groan when she realized she was going to art all sweaty. "You have got to be kidding me!" thought Raven, "there is no way I'm going to class looking like a complete mess". The bell rang and Raven waited until everyone was out until she teleported home. Throwing her clothes aside she hurriedly stepped into the shower for a quick rinse off. She jumped out of the shower water dripping of her lean body. She swept the water away with her powers. There was no time to dry off with a towel. "One and a half minutes" thought Raven, "gotta hurry". Putting her clothes on with magic she disappeared and materialized in the hall which nobody was in. she walked through the door just as the bell rang.

Almost everyone watched the teacher as she demonstrated the technique of shading. She was not watching. She already knew pretty much everything about art, all the different styles and stuff; this was a waste of time. Instead she doodled various scenes in her notebook, which consisted of causing the snotty kids in choir certain misery, and shedding blood of people she really disliked.

"your assignment for tonight is to find a image that you would like to for your shading assignment" said the teacher loudly as everybody packed up, "and it must be approved by me" she finished as the bell rang. Raven's eyes narrowed as she walked to choir; tolerating their snootiness was almost impossible. "What to do" thought Raven, "obviously I can't hurt them physically, but what about fear. I can find out what scares them the most then incorporate in a horrible nightmare, which will teach them not to mess with me". She almost smiled evilly from the idea.

Again, as she walked in everybody gave her a disapproving look. Raven gave them her death glare which made almost all of them turn their eyes from her. Only two girls were left glaring at her, Stephanie, and Taylor, the leaders of the group and the worst out of all of them. Starring them down was not an option, neither one of them would glance away. The teacher cleared her throat grasping all of their attention. Raven looked at the woman with no emotion. Her face had become neutral. It was now impossible to tell what she was feeling or thinking. Parts of phantom of the Opera were handed out. "I must get first part" thought Raven, "to prove to them I can be here, plus this song is totally mine". "In two days" started Ms. Nalm, "I will test you for your part. You must memorize it and of course be in tune and have good tone". In her mind she was grinning. This would be so easy; the only problem was that the teacher did not like her. She had to be the best; she had to stun her with her voice.

For the rest of the period they practiced or did whatever. Stephanie walked up to Raven with superiority, "you might as well get switch classes so you don't embarrass yourself. No part is for you, especial first, THAT'S MINE!". "Really, that's too bad, cause I'm gonna steal it away from you. That part is MINE! I'll sound way better on it, more than you could ever do in a million years. You poor thing just don't got those high notes in you, but don't worry, I do. Unlike all of you who will be most likely bringing it down an octave I will not, and my voice will not quiver, or squeak like yours" said Raven in a light sweet evil sweet voice. Stephanie was fuming, "We'll see!" she said. "No you will see, not me, I already know" said Raven smiling. Stephanie glared at her. "Goodbye" Raven said shooing her away. Stephanie growled as she stomped away. Oh how good that had felt, standing up to her, putting Stephanie in her place.

Raven counted down the seconds until the bell would ring. "Five, four three" started Raven watching everyone lining up at the door, "two, one" she continued "and 0" she said as the bell rang. Everyone rushed out, except her. She was in no hurry, nothing exciting to do. That was until her so called friends surrounded her at her locker. "This can't be good" thought Raven. Each one of the girl's faces was filled with excitement. "Are you going to tell me or just stand there?" raven asked sarcastically. "Guess what?" Katherine said trying to hold back her excitement. Raven just looked at her, before she could even say anything Katherine told her. "The mall is having a huge sale" she squealed "we have to go now!). Raven shut her locker, I actually got…" started Raven before she was cut off by Sage. "Oh no, you're going With US!" she said, dragging Raven away from her locker. "Guess I don't got a choice in the matter" thought Raven, "somebody kill me".


	5. Chapter 5: TITANS WHO?

_OMG! I loved writing this chapter. I hope you like it too. _

_I apolagize for taking so long._

* * *

Chapter Five: TITANS WHO…?

"STOP dragging ME! I'll go if you'll let go of my arms. I don't like being dragged." said Raven. The six girls stopped and looked at her. "Are you sure?" asked Cathy. "Do you promise?" asked Brianna. Raven rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, and yes. I'll go, but please just let go". Sage, Brianna, Cathy, Sarah and Anne all looked at Katharine. They waited for her order to let go. She was their leader. "Okay" said Katharine, "but only if you try on some clothes that we pick out. Raven thought about it, "Fine, but NO PINK clothes". "What if pink isn't the main color, but there's like a strip of it" asked Anne. "Whatever" said Raven, "as long as there isn't much pink on it". Katharine smiled a wide smile then in a preppy voice said "on three. One, two, three". On three they all let go of their gothic friend.

Raven scowled at her (maybe) friends. "Drag me again and you're dead" said Raven in a dark tone. "Noted" said Katherine who was still cheerful. "Come on, you guys, are we just gonna stand here" began Sage, "We got serious shopping to do" finished Sarah. Katharine smiled at each one of her friends, "okay, whoever gets there first gets to pick out the first store we go into" stated Katharine. Then she began counting up to three "1….2….", "But I don't know where we're going" started Raven. "…3" yelled Katharine. Raven watched them all run to the left. Her eyes narrowed, I have got to win she thought. If this was a competition then by hell she'd win. She might have no idea where she was going, but she could easily find out. once she found the location inside Katharine's mind she took off. Slow at first, Raven began to quickly gain speed. She had caught up in mere seconds. "We're doing nails" yelled Cathy who was in front of everyone. "no, we're doing books" growled Raven as she sped past laughing. "Oh no we're not. We're doing shoes", yelled Brianna as she began to run faster. Anne and Sarah began to laugh "I don't care what we do first" they yelled in unison. "jinx you owe me a soda" laughed Anne. Katharine just smiled as she took in all her friends' happiness or in Raven's case her aggressiveness in winning.

She sprinted down the sidewalk, in and out of the people. Raven felt alive. She had never really run like this before. She almost ran past the mall. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was doing. She was just… dare she think it, enjoying being with her friends. Raven skidded to a stop in front of the main doors. Cathy tried to slow down, but couldn't and ended up running into Raven which made Brianna trip over her shoe which made them all fall down to the ground. Anne and Sarah stopped and started laughing. "not wearing your running shoes today huh Cathy" laughed Anne. "No" said Cathy quietly as she tried to get up, but only fell back down when Brianna tried to get up too. As soon as Katharine was there she started laughing too. "Get off me" yelled Raven as she pushed the two girls off her. Brianna had now started giggling then Cathy started as well. Raven starred at them. She didn't understand why this was so funny.

Katharine took in deep breaths to get herself to stop laughing, "okay, who was first". The giggling Cathy and Brianna just pointed at Raven as they tried to calm down. Anne was also trying to calm down, but only ended up laughing harder which in return made Sarah laugh harder. All their laughs were interesting to Raven. She couldn't remember the last time she had heard a happy, innocent, friendly laugh, or if she'd ever heard one. Katharine reached over and pinched Anne and Sarah to get them to quit laughing. It worked, they immediately stopped laughing and said ow and rubbed the spot where she had pinched them.

They all looked at Raven. "So…?" they all asked. "books" said Raven calmly. "what kind of books?" asked Katharine. "Old books" Raven answered immediately. She liked books. The old ones were the best because they were the ones that held all the magic and myths, and darkness inside. The newer ones were mostly made up, not even close to the truth. Maybe while she was there she could find books on humans and finally begin to understand them and the half of her that was human. "what's so interesting about old books?" wondered Brianna aloud. "one: they are interesting, two: they hold important information, and three: they hold the truth" said Raven in a disturbingly dark, cold, calm tone which made everyone but her almost shiver. Anne looked thoughtful, "mm… I don't think there are any old book stores in the mall, … but I think there is one down the street and around the corner, tucked in just before a creepy looking alley". "A creepy alley?" asked Sarah shivering at the word slightly. "of course it is. Old little books stores always happen to be in the creepiest places" said Cathy. "No they aren't" said Katharine. "oh yea. Then name one old book store that's not in a weird place?" challenged Cathy. Katharine thought about it, "well… I've never really ever seen an old book store around… before. But that doesn't mean they're always in weird places". "yea it does" said Cathy. "uh no it doesn't" said Katharine. Raven rolled her eyes. She really didn't care.

As the argument continued, Raven slowly walked away and said "bye…see you later". Cathy and Katharine didn't even notice Raven's departure. Brianna and Anne looked at each other rolled their eyes then each grabbed one of their friends and dragged them with them. Sarah hesitantly trailed behind.

Anne told Raven the directions "down three blocks then turn left and continue all the way back to the end of the street". She followed the directions easy enough, they were pretty simple. She ignored the strange looks she was getting from other pedestrians. After about a block Raven put her hood on to maybe cast the attention away from her. It was growing a bit darker as they all rounded the corner. Clouds had gathered and were now covering the sun. Sarah went up and clung to both Brianna and Cathy nervously. The small street was dimly lit and leaves rustled from the slight breeze. Raven glanced over her shoulder when she felt nervousness that was not hers. Sarah didn't really look to sure about this. How this is scary thought Raven, it's just cloudy, dark, and leafy, nothing to be afraid of.

Raven stood in front of the small old book store and waited for her so called friends to catch up. The exterior looked musty and the paint was peeling off, the door hung crooked and a sign hung reading Mystic World of Books and looked slightly cracked, and through the dusty windows all you could see were old magenta curtains that had been patched up time and time again. Her friends stopped behind Raven. Sarah's eyes widened and asked "do we have to go in" in a small voice. Raven glanced at her, "that's why we came here, isn't it". Katharine, Anne, Brianna, Cathy and Sarah followed close to Raven as she walked up to the old door. She stopped, looked behind her and raised an eyebrow and asked mischievously "Are you ready". No one moved their head in answer except Sarah who shook her head back and forth quickly. Turning back to the door she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Books were everywhere, on shelves, chairs, tables, the floor and windowsills. Raven gave a slight smile as she breathed in the store's scent. It smelled of tea, herbs and softly of magic. Did magic even have a smell? The book store was softly lit and it was hard to see. Raven's eyes adjusted immediately while her friends blinked a few times trying to see. She slowly, softly walked in. her friends stood there a few minutes longer than followed. "is anybody home?" called Katharine. Sarah looked around nervously expecting something frightening to jump out. Brianna opened the curtains to let some light in except that there wasn't much outside anymore. Cathy examined a few jars on a small shelf next to what looked like to be the employee's desk. And Anne swept her finger across a book to see just how dusty everything was.

A small old lady crept out behind some big book shelves. She adjusted her small glasses on her nose and smiled at the six teens. "well hello there" she said, "can I help you"? Raven studied the old woman. Her hair was grayed, her skin dappled, her eyes were small and squinty, and a few wrinkles hung below them. She wore a long light gray-blue dress, and her hair was held up in a tight bun. She was pretty much the average sweet old woman you'd expect to find in an old book store. "No thank-you" said Raven politely "we're just browsing". "just let me know if you find anything you like" said the old woman as she slowly walked over to a pile of books to start organizing them. Politely, Raven nodded her head. Sarah gave a small sigh, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

Raven closed her eyes and stood there. Puzzled Katharine asked "what're you doing". She didn't open her eyes she just shushed Katharine and said quietly that she was waiting for a book to call to her. "Wait, … You're what?" asked Brianna confused. She didn't answer, she simply let the energy in the room take her. They all watched confusingly as Raven slowly walked forward, murmuring under her breath. Raven walked down several book shelves with her eyes closed until she stopped and reached out her hand, moving it around looking for the book, still with her eyes closed. "Ghost" whimpered Sarah as she grasped Anne's arm. "shh" shushed Cathy. Katharine crooked her head to one side curiously.

Raven's hand touched a big old dusty book on a high shelf. She then opened her eyes, stood on her tippy toes, gripped the book then took it down. She blew most of dust off and examined the outside of the book. The cover was made out of hard leather which had softened slightly over the years. The title had been clean and bold at some point. Now it was barely there etched into the cover. The paper felt thick, coarse and was slightly yellowed with age. What the book held inside she had no idea. The book had just, well drawn her to it. She opened the book and studied the writing. It was all neatly handwritten in black ink. The writing was not in English, it was not of this world, or dimension for that matter. Whatever she had found must have been important. It was not written in the universal language which all creatures knew, well most of them. Humans weren't really one of them, but of course they were one of those species that didn't interact. They lived in their own little world, knowing nothing of the outside. The book was written in an old Azarathian-demonish combined language. Raven had never really been taught the language. It was a dead secret language that few creatures had even known, but somehow she could make small bits of it out. it must have been all that studying she did on countless languages, all different, and most of them not even spoken by humans, and many of them dead now.

As Raven scanned over the book her friends stood there starring at her. Even Sarah had now opened her eyes to see what was happening. Finally Katharine said something, knowing that no one else would speak, "well… what is it"? "A book" said she with a hint of puzzlement. "Well duh, we're not blind. We can see that it's a book" said Cathy. The five girls jumped when they heard the old lady speak behind them. "Found something interesting hasn't you?" she said in an eerie knowing voice. Raven nodded her head slowly and said "yes" very softly. "Did it call to you" said the woman in that same voice. Before Raven could respond she said something else. "oh.. goodness me. would you look at the time. It's about time I close up shop. Got many things to do tonight I do" she added. Then she shooed them all out and closed the door locked it and turned out the lights.

They all stood there mystified. Who was that strange old woman. "but… I didn't pay… for it" said Raven trailing off. Brianna looked at her watch, "hey, it's not even that late, it's only four o'clock". "I could've sworn it was later than that: said Cathy," its pretty dark out here". "Probably a small rain storm brewing" said Katharine. "Can we like pleeeeeeeeese leave and go to the mall now" said Sarah who had pretty much been quiet the entire time. That snapped the five girls back to the reason they were out and they all became cheery again. Raven flurried her eyebrow in confusion. Hadn't they all been confused and freaked out a second ago. Now it was like nothing had happened. Did they forget what had happened so quickly, or were they simply pretending it did not happen. Probably the second one thought Raven.

Raven hurried after her friends as they were walking fast and with long strides. They must really want to get out of here thought Raven. In minutes they were back in front of the mall doors. They all looked at Raven and Katharine told her to think of a number between one and fifteen and that whoever came the closest to the number would pick out what they did first ( as in they did not do the book store first, that it did not count, that it didn't happen). Raven thought about it, which number should she choose. Should it be a high number a low number or a middle number? "Okay" said Raven "I have the number". "Four" said Cathy, "twelve" said Brianna, "eight" said Anne, "one" said Sarah, "and fifteen" Katharine said lastly. "number was two, Sarah won" said Raven her voice soft, and beginning to become unemotional. Sarah smiled wide. With the way Sarah had felt at the bookstore everyone was kind of glad she won. Raven didn't even tell them that she never chose a number, that she chose one after they had all made their guesses. She too wanted to make Sarah feel a bit better. Oh My God thought Raven, Did I actually just think that, do I actually care and oh how I dislike this happy bubbly feeling; I feel ridiculous.

Sarah didn't hesitate to run inside and lead her five friends to a store that was filled with accessories, such as jewelry, headbands/hats, etc. her four forever friends agreed with the store. Her darker friend, not so much. Nothing was her style really. Sure there were millions of colors, but none the right one. The only thing Raven really found that she would actually wear was leggings. There were numerous styles of leggings and they included hers, well not entirely, but good enough to work.

So many stores and not enough time to visit all of them, but enough time to visit most of the sales. "NO" said Raven, "I'm not coming out! I look ridiculous". They were all in a dressing room and trying to coax Raven to come out and show them what the outfit looked like on her. "Oh come on" said Katharine, "you said you'd try some clothes on for us". "Yea, but I never agreed to show you" Raven said. "Do I have to crawl in there and drag you out" asked Brianna. Raven gave a growl, "fine, but nobody laughs or they die". They all rolled their eyes. "Deal" said Katharine, "now get out here and show us already". She gave a heavy sigh, closed her eyes tight, opened the door then hesitantly stepped out. she waited for someone to giggle, to say she looked outrageous. When she didn't hear anything she opened her eyes. They were all starring at her with wide eyes in amazement. A few even had their mouths open. "What?" asked Raven not knowing if she even wanted to know. "OMG" squealed Katharine with delight, "It looks so good on you" finished Cathy. "You gotta buy that. you look great" cried Brianna. Anne couldn't say anything she was too stunned. She was sure it would look good, but not that good. Sarah just kept repeating "SO Hot" over and over. Raven blushed slightly, no had ever told her these kind of things before and with this much excitement.

Even with all the complements Raven disliked the outfit. It was too bright, frilly and ugh, girly. She had on a poufy frilly white skirt, with almost pink Magenta leggings. For her top she had on soft silky more pink than red tank top on with little white bows hanging off. On her feet she wore smooth milky white flats. She wanted to get these clothes of NOW!

Before Raven could find a space to say something a loud boom was heard and the building shook very slightly. They all ran out of the dressing room to see what had happened. The ground shook with rhythm. Anne and Sarah had to steady Brianna who was wearing on a pair of really high heels to see how much taller she would appear. Everyone ran to the entrance when they heard "Titans Go" yelled. Well everyone but Raven. Maybe if I hurry I can sneak back into the dressing room, get out of these freaking clothes and get the hell out of here, thought Raven who was ignoring whatever was going on.

Basically everyone fell to the ground and covered their heads when the right wall cracked and fell into pieces. Now the commotion was visible to Raven. A man wearing a costume with many lights on it stood up from the ruble. Raven starred. Facing this man a short distance away were four teens, three boys and one girl. They all looked ridiculous in her mind. Was this some sort of stupid event that she didn't know about like Halloween. Most of the girls gave a girly lustful sigh when they saw a masked boy take action. Boys perked up when the girl's hands lit up. So… thought Raven, humans can have powers? That didn't seem right. Everything she knew about humans at this point was that they don't have any special abilities like she did. Well, maybe that was wrong.

Robin the masked hero ran forward yelling out instructions for the rest of his team. The alien Starfire lit up her hands and rose in the air, the half robot Cyborg adjusted his arm into a cannon, and the green boy Beastboy shifted his form into a tiger and sprang forward with a roar. Robin kicked and punched until Dr. Light fell, then Cyborg and Starfire sent him running with their blasts and Beastboy leapt onto him and pinned him to the ground. Or that was at least the plan. As Beastboy leapt onto Dr. Light he noticed Raven wearing the outfit that all her friends thought made her look hot. He almost drooled she looked so good. She was slender and tall and had purple hair? Dr. Light easily threw the distracted Beastboy off of him. Dang it Beastboy you're making yourself look like a fool and in front of all those hot girls especially her thought Beastboy, must do something manly.

By the time the fright was being wrapped up Raven had changed back into her clothes and stood behind her diverted friends, trying to gain their attention. Finally she got Katharine's attention. "I gota go" said Raven trying to think of a reason to get herself out of there. "I got some homework and… my dad called and said I had to get home… something about cousins coming over I think" lied Raven. Katharine nodded her head then elbowed her friends. They looked at Raven and all said goodbye and that they'd see her tomorrow. Raven tried to smile, and tried to say bye in a somewhat happy voice, but failed miserably which her friends didn't even notice.

Raven slipped out from the crowd and ran away, to a area that wasn't occupied so she could disappear home. Once she had fully materialized she fell onto her bed with a sigh. "I don't think I ever want to try on clothes like that again" said Raven to herself. Then she remembered her book. She picked it up and looked at it, what did that woman know wondered she.

When they were just about done Beastboy scanned the area for that one cute girl, but couldn't find her. How do you lose someone with purple hair He wondered.


	6. chapter 6:You will make the right choice

Sorry about the long wait. i've been having a little writers block. Plus i've been super busy with school work.

anyways i hope you like it

I thought i did a good job on the chapter, but if i didn't please let me know. I do want to improve in my writing.

thanks.

oh and sorry that it's a short chapter.

* * *

Chapter Six: "You will make the right choice" 

Raven slid a finger delicately over the old book. Exactly how old was it? She opened the book to the first page and began to closely examine it. Her examination was cut short with some yelling. "Is Too", "Is not, "is Too", "Is not". Raven glared at her door. What were they arguing about this time. And why did it always have to be when she was doing something important. Then there was a crash. Raven sighed, "time to break up the fight I guess". She quietly slid her door open. Damon was on top of Zack trying to pin him down, but his brother was wiggling too much. Then Zack was on top of Damon and choking him slightly. "enough" said Raven firmly. Zack fell off of Zack startled and Damon began to disappear. "oh no you don't" yelled their sister. With her powers she dragged Damon back. Dark energy surrounded her hands and her eyes glowed white. She held her brothers tightly up in the air with her powers. "Who started it" asked Raven angrily. "He did" shouted Damon and Zack at the same time pointing at each other. Raven narrowed her eyes, "does someone want to confess"? the twins looked at each other then again shouted "he did it" at the same time pointing at each other. Raven growled "since nobody wants to confess then you're both getting it". Horror struck both Zack and Damon. She wasn't really gonna hurt them. She wasn't in the mood for it. She just wanted to scare the hell out of them to keep them from bothering her.

The blackness disappeared from Damon and Zack and they fell to the floor. "Get out of my sight before I change my mind" yelled Raven her eyes now glowing red. The boys didn't have to be told twice. They bolted out of the room, almost tripping over each other.

When they were gone the redness slipped from her eyes. "One of these days they're gonna end up dead" thought Raven, "with their blood on my hands". Then a thought struck her mind. Why exactly did she show them mercy, why did she not hurt them right then and there and why didn't she feel like hurting them right now? "Something's wrong with me" thought Raven, "I actually for the first time don't feel like beating the crap out of them"." It must be because I want to get back to my book" thought she, "beating those two buffoons up would only waste my time"." I'll probably end up hurting them later" she thought as she shut her bedroom door behind her.

She climbed onto her bed gave a relaxed sigh and opened the book again. She studied the ancient alien language carefully jotting down notes in a notebook. She could make out some of the text. But with the text she could make out didn't make any sense whatsoever. Though she was only reading parts of sentences. She continued on not really getting anywhere. Then her vision became hazy and her head misty. At first Raven thought it was lack of water and nutrition and perhaps sleep, but when she started to hear a voice she knew better. It was a kind of vision. Raven did not shove whatever was coming to her mind out. She was curious. Who was trying to contact her? And why? Plus she could easily get the intruder out in seconds if she wanted to, but for now she wanted to hear what that voice had to say.

The voice was quiet and foggy at first. After a minute or two the voice cleared and became louder, but Raven still could not make out what was being said. "Who are you?" said Raven firmly and confidently… "Show yourself". A woman slowly materialized several yards away from Raven. The girl blinked, "was that the old woman from the bookstore"? The elderly woman gave a warm smile then spoke, "hello my dear. … I hope you are finding your book very interesting". Raven starred at the woman. Yep, it was defiantly the same old woman from the bookstore. Her hair was the same grayed color, her eyes squinty and small glasses on her nose, and she wore the same light gray-blue dress. "How…?" began Raven. The small woman cut her off gently, "all your questions will be answered in time my child. … Tell me, can you actually read the book"? "I can make out bits and pieces, but other than that… no" answered a very confused Raven. "Poor dear… must not be ready yet. … Even people as old as I can make mistakes". She couldn't say anything. She was completely surprised and confused. Who was she? What was she? How'd she enter her mind? What the hell was she talking about? All Raven could do was look at the woman with a puzzled expression and questioning eyes. "All of this will make sense in time. Don't try to understand it now. When you are ready you will begin to understand. Don't push yourself" said the old woman calmly. "Who Are You?" asked Raven, again, determined to get an answer this time, even if she had to wrench it from the old woman herself. "Who am I? … The question you should be asking is _who are you?_ Said the woman quietly and lightly, "… I know you will make the right choice, my dear Raven". "I know you will" the voice echoed in Raven's mind as the woman disappeared, without a trace.

Raven was left there in her mind starring at nothing but emptiness and darkness. Light filled her vision as she opened her eyes. Raven gave a yawn and looked around her room hoping to find all the answers to her questions. But of course, she didn't. "What just happened?" thought she. Raven had never been this confused in her entire life. "What the hell was that?" yelled Raven to her bedroom walls. Her voice echoed around her for a few seconds. She gave another yawn. Then sleepily she looked at her clock. It was late, really late, and she had school tomorrow.

Raven stood up off her bed and slowly changed into her pajamas, deep in thought. There were too many questions swirling around in her head and she could barely keep her eyes open. How long had it been? It didn't feel like a long time, but the clock told her otherwise. With a flick of her finger, Raven turned the light-switch off. Engulfed in darkness she climbed into bed and gently put the old book on her nightstand. Her head met her pillow and she closed her eyes. She tried to think about what happened, but she was too tired. Sleep won the battle and she drifted off to the darkness of her mind.


	7. Chapter 7: Why Do You Even Try?

Yay! They finally meet.

i'm loving writing this story.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Why Do You Even Try?

In the distance Raven could hear a slight beeping. She turned onto her side trying to ignore it. But the beeping wouldn't cease. Then she realized that the beeping was her stupid alarm clock telling her to get up for school. Raven gave a moan then covered her head with her pillow. School was not the place she wanted to be. She wanted to stay home. She wanted to study the book… and practice her powers. She hadn't practiced in a while she realized. The more she thought about it there was really no reason not to go to school. It was Friday, the last school day of the week. She'd have Saturday and Sunday off. She could practice then. With a small sigh Raven removed her pillow from her head and shut her alarm off.

Raven sat up thinking. She wondered if there was a way she could at least make school shorter today. With school being shorter today she would have more time to explore the city, when it was actually daylight and stores were essentially open. "I'll think of something" Raven mumbled to herself as she slipped out of bed. Too deep in thought raven didn't even notice what she was putting on. She slid on a small black top, skin tight black shorts and a navy blue cloak. When she glanced at herself in her mirror she realized what she was wearing. She was wearing the clothes she usually practiced in. that was her main thought. Practicing… but she had school. She looked over her clock. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. There was no time to change. There was barely time to grab a bagel or something. Realizing how much time she had till class started she started dashing around. She grabbed her backpack, ran to the kitchen and grabbed a muffin then disappeared, then started running down the street to school.

She was slightly out of breath by the time she reached her math class. She was slightly annoyed. Most of the students had given her strange looks and Raven knew it was because of what she was wearing. She did not like the attention, but did nothing to stop it.

She quickly sat quietly at her desk. The classroom was very noising, but as soon as the bell rang everyone began to quiet down. Math was boring. Raven hardly paid attention. Instead she starred out the window and doodled in her notebook. Ms. Lax saw this right away and tried to embarrass the girl by asking her questions about the day's lesson. It didn't work. Raven knew every answer. Even not paying attention, when she heard her name called she'd answer the question without a hesitation. Raven smirked at her teacher. She had just finished answering her fifth question for the day and her teacher seemed disappointed. She had answered each question brilliantly. She hadn't cheated at all. Math was just easy.

Raven didn't really pay attention in physics either. She was too busy trying to think of a way to end school early. But it was hard to think with a stupid cheerleader yakking away. Katherine seemed to be very interested in the 'outfit' she was wearing. The girl didn't even seem to notice that her friend wasn't even paying attention.

In the hall on her way to her next class she asked Katherine if school had ever been let out early before. Katherine didn't see the question as being odd. She answered it right away. "A few years ago it started snowing. It was snowing so bad that the school was afraid that we'd all be stuck at school if we didn't leave soon. So the busses were called and we all went home" said Katherine calmly. That gave Raven an idea. It wasn't cold enough to snow, but what about rain? If places started flooding would school be let out early? It was worth a try.

During the beginning of English raven excused herself to the bathroom. As soon as she was out in the hall she looked around to see if the coast was clear. There wasn't a poor soul in sight. Now was her chance. Raven ran down the hall, looking for an empty room to position herself in for a spell. She didn't even know if she could do this, but she had a feeling she could. She was powerful. Of course she could do it. She phased through a door into a closet with cleaning supplies. She needed to be fast. She couldn't be gone from class to long. People would start wondering. With a deep calm breath Raven lifted up into meditation position. "Azarath Metrion Xinthos" whispered Raven to herself, her eyes closing and her mind beginning to clear. She continued meditating for a minute or two. She didn't know any weather spells, but she could probably make one up. She only thought about one thing. Making it rain. She spoke softly, speaking a different language. She added her magic words then started over. After a few seconds Raven could feel the clouds building over Jump City, she could feel them growing heavier and heavier with water. She continued on until the big dark clouds burst open sending droplets of water over the city, soaking into the ground. The girl concentrated on the rain. Billions of water dripped from the clouds, growing bigger. The clouds grew darker until slight thunder could be heard, well sensed since she couldn't really hear anything but her thoughts right now.

With a small devilish smile, Raven opened her eyes and dropped down to the ground. Water would poor out of the clouds until she ceased it. She would stop it once school was out and the dirt could no longer hold the water. Sensing no one in the halls still, she teleported herself outside her English class room. She straightened up and wiped the evil smile off her face. Confident that she didn't look suspicious she entered the room quietly. No one was really paying attention to the lesson anymore. Everyone's attention was at the storm that had seemingly come out of nowhere. A boom of thunder was heard making everyone but Raven jump slightly. She couldn't help but smirk slightly. This was her doing after all. "Everyone should be thanking me" thought Raven, "Soon we'll all be out of this place".

By the beginning of the next period school was dismissed early. The unnatural rain was building up so fast that the ground didn't have time to absorb it all. The water built up on the roads, in the parking lots, everywhere in the city. Everyone cheered when news came that school was being let out early.

Everyone was hurrying in every direction, trying to get out of the school as fast as they could before they changed their mind. Raven didn't rush. She took her time, knowing there was no way in hell that she'd be stopped from leaving. Calmly, Raven put her books in her locker and gave a small smile when her so called friends didn't show up. "They must have hurried out too" she thought relieved. Pulling her hood over her head as far as she could, Raven stepped outside. Even under cover she was getting pretty wet. It was windy, there were bright flashes in the sky and you couldn't even see past the rain it was so bad. No one was in sight or in her sense. Everyone was gone practically. All was rushing home, to get inside where it was dry. She laughed; a joyous hellish laugh that'd make everyone in their grave roll over in fear. There was absolutely nothing she could not do. "Time to practice" thought Raven, "and when the rain has stopped… probably in about an hour or so I can come back and make more sense of this place". She looked up at the sky and willed the storm to stop, not immediately, but in a more natural manner.

Thrilled with what she had done, Raven whisked herself away, to home, to her room. She gave a content sigh before she opened her eyes and changed out of her wet navy blue cloak into another one of the same color. After pulling her air back into a messy pony tail, she reached for her belt. She held it smiling, simply looking at her reflection in the red talismans. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Why was she so happy? Why did she feel like jumping up and down, giggling, like a complete idiot? Raven pushed her thoughts away. It was time to only concentrate on her training. She snapped the belt around her slim waist then exited her room. She walked passed her brothers room, ignoring them completely. They were not worth her time. They were worth nothing. She had better things to do than go harass them. The girl continued down the hall calmly, breathing in and out deeply, relaxing her body and mind, ceasing all extra activity. She stopped at the large, dark, scary as her brother's would call it, door. Behind it lied the room she practiced and most importantly, tested in. this room was the perfect room to concentrate in. the energy flowing through the room was most relaxing, well to her anyways. Her brothers found it disturbing. It was dark, making her have to use her senses more than her eyes, which was good. Your eyes could be very deceiving. The only thing you can truly trust is your senses and mind, nothing else. Everything else was a distraction, like vision, emotions and the like.

Raven opened the door quietly then slipped in. the door shut behind her gently. She looked out into the room. It was empty. Perfect. Like anyone would really be in here anyways. The only noises hearable were her own breathing, heartbeat and soft steps. Other than that it was eerily quiet. Just the way she liked it. She stopped in the middle of the floor, shut her eyes and silently commanded things to be thrown at her. Anything, large or small, anything heavy or light, anything at all. The creatures that looked like shadows with red eyes obeyed.

Objects, one after another was thrown at the girl. Raven easily maneuvered around the flying objects. Then weapons were added to the list. She ducked as one flew over her head and rolled to the right avoiding more. She did all this with her eyes closed. She moved gracefully, like a ballerina twirling. She jumped slid to the right, slid to the left and even caught some of them and threw them back to where they had come from. This wasn't difficult. It was simply a warm-up, something to get her limbs moving. After about an hour of this, Raven called for the creatures to stop. Everything stopped immediately. Objects flying in the air dropped to the ground. The girl opened her eyes, eyed the things that lay all around her than shooed the shadows away. "Be gone" she shouted with a wave of her hand. The beasts didn't hesitate. They disappeared, along with all the things that had been thrown at their mistress.

Sitting on the ground Raven began to stretch out her muscles. Her body moved fluently with no awkward motions. Raven stood up slowly and gave one last stretch to the ceiling. She was done, for now. She would continue on later today. The rain had stopped mostly. There was only a slight drizzle now over Jump City. It was time to become more accustomed with the city she now went to school in. before she left to earth she changed out of her shorts and tank-top into a tight long-sleeved cotton sweater and into a pair of pants of the same material. Both garments were black. Silently she snapped her belt back on, slipped the cloak back over her head and glided her boots back on, tucking the bottom of her pants into the boots. Why she was wearing this she had no idea. She really only wanted to wear something that was her at the moment; something calm and quiet, graceful and deceitful. This outfit apparently fit the criteria. Now she only needed to brush her hair out. Then she'd be ready to go. Pulling the rubber-band out of her long, smooth, glistening hair she reached for her hairbrush. She brushed it out loosely, letting her hair lay naturally against her head.

With one last look in the mirror she disappeared and reappeared in Jump City. Well not quite, she appeared over Jump City, in the air. The rain had stopped completely now and the sun was just beginning to poke out of the dark clouds that were lightening from there deep grey almost black color to a lighter grey. A slight breeze flowed through the area making pulling Raven's hair back. She hovered there in the sky for a few moments. The city looked kind of pretty covered with droplets of water and the sun just poking out of the clouds. Everything seemed to sparkle.

The city was pretty quiet. People were just now coming out of their houses, adults looking at the damage the rain had caused and children rushing out to play in puddles. Everything was calm. There was no rush or tension just tranquility. Raven liked the feeling. Usually the city seemed to be in a constant rush, in partial chaos. As usual she landed in an alleyway. Pulling her hood over her head she walked out onto the sidewalk and chose a random direction to walk in. her eyes gleamed slightly under her hood as she studied her surroundings. Turning onto main-street she walked passed a number of small businesses, each with their own little glowing 'Open' sign on the front window. In the distance Raven could see a slim part of the beach.

The girl walked to the beach calmly, eyeing almost everything with interest. Humans were most interesting. They tended to go with their emotions instead of their knowledge. Why? How could they be so confident that the right path was with 'their' emotions? It was ridiculous. Emotions only really brought one pain. Why would you want pain? Knowledge did not bring pain. So why not go with knowledge? There is supposedly only one good reason to have emotion; and that would be to know what is right or wrong? Knowledge can't entirely do that. You would think it could, but you need emotions to have morals.

Her boots sunk into the sand slightly with each step. Small waves lapped at the shore, rolling rocks back and forth. She sat on a log and looked out at the large lake? The T shaped tower still stumped her. Who in their right minds would want to build a building in the shape of a T. what purpose was there? There was absolutely, positively no purpose whatsoever. So why then? Raven pulled her hood off in thought and let the wind rustle her hair.

Unbeknown to her a boy curiously watched her. At first he was just slightly following her because he couldn't figure out what she was wearing. She kind of looked like a super hero wearing that cape. When he saw the purple hair he knew it was 'her'. The girl he had seen in the mall and had gotten distracted by when he jumped onto Dr. Light. He had to say something. Anything. But what? "I'm gonna mess this up" thought Beastboy, "ugh. But I 'need' to say something… but what". Taking a deep breath the green boy walked towards the strange girl slowly, silently praying that he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

Out of the corner of her eye Raven could see a boy watching her, and then walk towards her. But there was one odd thing about him. He was green. Was he not entirely human too? "Wait. He's the boy that fought that goon at the mall the other day" thought Raven. She grew more nervous has he grew closer and closer to the log that she was sitting on. "Why is he walking towards me? Why? Please, I don't know anything about boys" Raven thought to herself trying to keep herself from glancing at the green boy. The girl hardly breathed. He had stopped right behind her. She shut her eyes and waited for him to speak. "So… um…hi…?", said the boy. Raven opened an eye. Had he just phrased that in a question? Opening her other eye she shifted her body to face him. Everything about him was… well… green. His eyes, hair and skin were green. Raven didn't dare look into the boy's eyes fearing he would see right through her. "…hi…" said Raven a bit more confidently that he had.

Beastboy swallowed up the building saliva in his mouth. She was taking to him. A girl was actually talking to him. He stumbled over his words trying to say something without letting her know he was nervous… if she didn't already know. "I'm Beastboy…. I've seen you around a few times… but… I… don't know your name" he said sweating slightly. Why did he have to be so nervous? "Raven" said the girl. "raven?" questioned Beastboy, "what raven"? She rolled her eyes slightly then said, "my name. my name is Raven". "Ohhhh…." said the boy feeling pretty stupid.

Raven looked nervously at the boy named Beastboy as he sat down on the log besides her. Why was she so nervous? She could kill him in like a second if she wanted, so why be nervous. It was no use. No matter how many times she told herself that having this feeling was irrational, it would not leave. She turned back to the water, trying to avoid as much conversation as possible. It didn't work. He kept talking, not even noticing that I was trying to shut him out. He was totally oblivious.

"So… did you move here recently?" asked Beastboy trying to keep conversation. "Yes" was all she said. "Where did you live before coming here?" said Beastboy. "Far away" said raven with no emotion. She kept her answers as short as possible. If she didn't have to say anything more than why say more? Beastboy took notice of her short answers and tried his best to ask questions that would acquire more than two words. "Okay… what do you like to do?" said the boy, "I like to play video games and hang out with my friends". Again her answer was blunt, "read". "What kind of books?" tried Beastboy. "Stuff" said the girl. This wasn't working. Everything he tried he'd only end up with the same short response. He didn't know what to do.

Raven tried everything to get rid of him. She kept her voice emotionless, her answers short and didn't look at him. Could he not take a hint? Raven stood up. Maybe if she left he'd leave her alone. That didn't work either. "Hey… wanna get some pizza?" Beastboy said quickly as he saw the girl stand up. Raven gave a sigh then replied, "sure, why not". If she did this maybe he'd leave her alone for the rest of the day. "Cool" said Beasboy growing excited. He had finally gotten somewhere. He took out his phone and texted 'getting pizza. Want some? I met a girl…' to his friends or team, however you looked at it. Three replies came instantly, 'so there. A girl huh. Bet you can't get it to last for more than a hour.', 'yay', 'meet you there'.


	8. 8: Introduced to the HERO side of life

OMG! it was so fun to write this chapter.

I'll try to write the next chapter fast.

I honestly want to know what's gonna happen.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Introduced to the HERO Side of Life

Raven followed the green boy to the pizza joint. Her eyes showed no light; her face showed no emotions and she was silent. Beastboy tried to break the silence, but as soon as he had opened his mouth to say something, Raven glanced at him darkly, making him stop. Raven tried not to glare at the boy, but she could not get all the shadows to leave her eyes.

She could sense his nervousness and his heart beating slightly faster. She could hear his every thought. Raven almost lost her emotionless state when she heard that he thought that she looked pretty… just different than most girls. She caught her widening eyes, before they enlarged. The girl was surprised. In what way did she look… pretty? Why would he even think that? Did he… like… her? Her questioning thoughts were interrupted by an excited squeal. A girl with tan skin in a small top and skirt flew toward them rapidly then pulled the Beastboy into a tight hug rambling on about how happy she was to see him. Raven starred, unemotionally, of course. Behind her walked two boys more casually; one with metal for most of his body and the other in a spandex costume. These were the people she had seen the other day at the mall. The ones called… Titans… was it? When the overly excited hyper girl finally stopped crushing the green boy with her hug she took notice of Raven. She at once started asking all sorts of question. Raven looked at the tanned girl nervously. She was too loud, hyper, happy, excited and basically everything else she hated. Raven didn't listen to the girl's questions. She was too busy keeping herself from attacking the girl. "Whoa. Starfire, slow down. You're talking… like way too fast for anyone to understand you" Beastboy said trying to come to the purple haired girl's rescue.

The girl known as Starfire stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Raven was just about ready to run for it. There was no way she would be able to last another minute of these people. The masked boy pulled the girl back slightly to calm her. The robot man looked at Raven curiously, "Was there some costume party I didn't hear about"? Raven's eyes turned to daggers. "Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing" said Raven, daring him to make a wrong move. Her voice was icy and dark. Beastboy couldn't help but shiver at the sound of that voice. It was kind of creeping him out. Before the metal boy could say anything the boy with the cape jumped into the conversation to avoid anything bad from happening. "So… I'm Robin, This is Starfire, and that's Cyborg" said Robin pointing to Starfire then Cyborg. Raven forced her eyes and voice to soften before she told them her name. "I'm Raven" she said.

As they ate pizza Raven didn't say a word, unless absolutely necessary; and even then she kept her speech short, brief and to the point. She kept their minds close to hers as she picked at a piece of pizza. She wanted to know who exactly these people were. Robin was the leader she found. He used to be Batman's sidekick… whoever that was. He was strong, determined, brave and everything else you'd likely find in a hero. Starfire was an alien princess. She didn't stay long in that hyper girl's mind. She was only in it like less than a second. Cyborg had been in an accident; hence the robotic parts. He was the compute guy and kept the team from getting into any too serious arguments. Then there was Beastboy, the shape shifter, the jokester, the annoying stubborn boy. One by one Raven slipped into their minds without them even noticing. They were certainly interesting teens. They fought villains and kept the city safe. They were super heroes, like the ones you'd find in a book or comic.

The half-demon was growing bored. Every conversation that took place was confusing. She couldn't even figure out what the topic was half the time. Her eyes were darkening. Her boredom and annoyance was making her making her hungry for something vile. Raven came out of her thoughts when she heard a quiet beeping. she looked up and around the table trying to find the source of the sound. It sounded kind of like an alarm clock; her alarm clock. The masked boy reached into his pocket while the rest of his team dropped their food and crowded around him. Raven raised an eyebrow; what were they doing? Robin looked up from his communicator. "Trouble", he said. Beastboy began to whine, "But, dude, I've just like, met a girl". "Sorry Beastboy, but that will have to wait" said his leader. "And I'm pretty sure it ended before it even started" added Cyborg. "What did the ending?" questioned the confused Starfire.

Raven stood up, "well if you're busy… I'll just leave, and see you later". Before she could even make her escape the annoying green boy grabbed her wrist, "NO… you don't have to leave. Come with us. We'll be done in like a second… right Robin?" Beastboy looked at Robin for help. Before Robin could take a breath in Starfire answered. "Oh yes. You may come with us, new friend. And afterwards we can do the games and the FUN" Squealed the alien girl happily. Raven just about let a growl escape her vocal chords. Her teeth grinded together; keeping her from killing them right there. "How lovely" said Raven through clenched teeth. Nobody took notice of her anger. Robin started running to a car with Cyborg behind him, and before Beastboy could even walk Raven to the car Starfire grabbed her other arm and dragged her to the car. Raven whispered her mantra to keep herself somewhat calm. The first chance she got she was going to kill that red haired girl. The green boy would be next.

As soon as they were all in the car Cyborg drove it out of the parking lot then sped down the road. "Who are we _beating_ up this time?" he asked. "I am too, most curious" added Starfire. Beastboy didn't say anything. He could see in his peripheral vision that Raven was giving him a death glare. The only thing on his mind was how to keep her from killing him. Robin answered their questions with one word, "Cinderblock". Raven didn't bother to ask who the hell that was, for she knew she wouldn't be given an answer sense they were about to pull to a stop. Her question was answered soon enough anyways.

A Hunk of rock crashed through the brick wall of a nearby building. "Titans Go" yelled Robin. The four teenaged super heroes took action right away. They jumped out of the car and started attacking the rock. There was no way the half-demon was going to watch from the car. The view was terrible. She wanted a better look at what was going on. Quietly she slipped out of the car unnoticed. She immediately ducked as she sensed Beastboy's body flying towards her. The shape-shifter crashed, screaming, into the car behind her. Raven glanced at him giving him a look that told him that he was pathetic. Beastboy looked up into her violet eyes. She didn't even have to say anything, her eyes said it all. he didn't have a chance.

As the two locked eyes, Cinderblock took that time to notice the new girl. He ran at her, punching Starfire and Cyborg out of the way. Along the way he threw Robin out of the way like a piece of trash. Beastboy's eyes widened as he saw Cinderblock charging at them. Raven merely rolled her eyes. She had sensed the boulder's movement before Beastboy could comprehend that the rock was running at them. Swiftly she turned around and put all her momentum into a kick and punch that sent him hurling into the opposite direction. His rock body collided with a brick wall which collapsed on him, making him pass out in the rubble.

Raven straightened up and shook her hand out a bit. That had kind of hurt, but what do you expect when you punch a giant piece of concrete. Beastboy, still lying on the ground stood up in shock and his mouth dropped open along with his eyes bugging out. Robin and Cyborg were too, completely shocked. Starfire didn't seem too surprised by the hit. She didn't know that a most earth girls couldn't do that. So instead she jumped up in joy and congratulated her 'new' friend on her victory.

The girl looked around her, from the three boys and girl and realized that that move she had just preformed had, One: put unwanted attention on her; Two: made the Titans more interested in her; and Three: had made Beastboy have a bigger crush on her. "Well at least I didn't use my powers" thought Raven. Using them could have made things a lot worse. She pulled her hood over her head trying to hide from the three boys starring at her and the one girl jumping up and down in excitement. All she wanted to do was disappear. She almost considered it then remembered that no one was supposed to know about her powers. Not that anyone made that rule, she had just told herself that she had wanted to be seen as normal as possible. "Dude" was the only word that Beastboy could force out of his mouth. Cyborg could only nod in agreement. Starfire wasn't even paying attention. She was too busy singing and dancing around. Robin was the only one that really said anything. "How… did… you…do… that?" asked Robin, who was still recovering from his shock. Raven sunk into her cloak the furthest she could, nervously. The last thing she wanted right now was to answer that question.

Then a thought crossed her mind. Why was she nervous? Why was she trying to hide? Why was she even dealing with these people? Why? She was the most powerful half-demon alive and could do anything… so why was she so damn nervous? It didn't make any sense. She had never felt this way before… powerless… She hated it. Her human half was in control of her emotions at the moment. This was what a normal teenage girl would feel. Her demon half was gone. It had no control over her emotions. Her human half was in complete control. But how… had this even happened. She had always felt the demon in her, not the humanness. So why was she feeling it so strongly now?

With a deep breath she pulled her demoness to her and pushed the humanness from her. Confidence began to fill her. The reckoning nerve feeling was vanishing. Raven shifted her body to the other side, letting her hood fall back slightly. Smugness showed on her face and in an almost taunting voice she said, "Its called self-defense". She then smiled mischievously, "what? Is a girl not supposed to do that? Is she supposed to wait for the strong fearless hero to save her and sweep her off her feet?". Raven taunted them in a little sweet evil voice. Then her voice grew dark and strong, "well, I got news for you… some girls don't need a Hero, in some ridiculous costume to safe them. Some girls are just as strong, if not stronger than boys. Some girls like to take care of themselves". Smiling wickedly, Raven gave a small wave of her hand for a goodbye then turned on her heel and walked away leaving the Titans starring at her as she walked off.

Raven turned the corner and gave a content sigh. She felt much better now. Now that she had ridden herself of those four stupid teens she could do something productive, like scare the hell out of someone/something. That actually sounded nice. Maybe she'd torture some newly arrived souls then demolish them. She needed to wreck havoc on something/someone/ somewhere. She could not contain this vileness inside herself any longer. It needed to be released, but not here. Here was where she was going to be seen as a normal, well mostly normal high school girl. Walking into the shadows of a nearby alleyway she teleported away.

She reappeared in her room, an immoral grin spread across her face. She was about to cause pain; a lot of pain. After the souls were dead, her brothers would be dead next.


	9. Chapter 9: Demon Side of Me

I am so so sorry about the increddibly long wait. i have absolutely no time for it anymore. betwwen school and work i'm beat. i'm not finding much time for myself, so writing isn't my first priorety. i wish i could say that i'd update soon, but i honestly doubt i'll be able. so don't expect a new chapter anytime soon.

after winter quarter is done i'll be done with school untill next fall. so i should have more time for writing. hopefully.

alright, well i know you want to read this so i won't keep you anylonger.

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Demon Side of Me

Raven's eyes shone with a kind of sinful pleasure. This was her. She was back. Her human half was pushed aside as her demon half became in control once again. There was no worry or confusion anymore. All of it, all of the humanly emotions had been replaced with ones of demons. The mendacious ambition that had disappeared while her human senses were on the surface was once again flowing throughout her entire body. It was deliciously energizing.

All mercy fled from her mind and body. Pain was of the essence. It was what she needed, what she longed for. Her thirst for ruthlessness had never felt stronger. The absence of evil had left her dry and craving. The good she had done had almost disgusted her, but not quite. She knew it was because there had been no balance between her two selves that she was overly demonic at the moment. Once she found peace between both, she would have no weakness. The strength that she had always yearned for would finally be hers. Her father would boast with pride and all the other demons would have no choice but to accept her. Her mortal soul would not weaken her; no she would not let it, it would enhance her and show everyone that she was every bit as demonic as them.

She walked down the hall her cloak trailing behind her slightly. With both of her hands she pulled her hood up and over her head the farthest it could go. You could no longer see her face. Even her eyes were completely hidden in the shadow of her hood. She walked lightly and quietly like a carnivore stalking its prey.

As she neared the main room she could hear her brothers. She gave a slight hiss. "Patience Raven, they will be yours soon, but first the souls," she whispered to herself. Staying in the shadows and near the wall Raven crept silently across the room and down the other hall. On she continued until she reached a small door. It was narrow and short and almost looked like it was a part of the wall. She let herself sink down to her knees. He eyes glowed red underneath her hood now.

Her slender hand reached out and touched the door. She laid her palm flat against the smooth surface. She began to close her eyes slowly when she heard her name being called. "Raven!" her eyes shot open. It had been her father's voice and it sounded almost amused and angry. She quickly stood up and said quietly and confidently "My dear father, I am coming."

She quickly walked further down the hall. She could sense him in his throne room … and he was not alone. The other's presence was only half there. He wanted to speak to her without their ears listening. She stopped abruptly before the huge door. With one fluid hand motion she pulled the hood off her head and smoothed out her hair. She wasn't quite nervous, more curious of why her father had called for her when he was meeting with someone.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, making herself calm before she opened the door wide and strode in gracefully. Raven felt like she was almost not touching the ground. Her steps were fluent and long. Her eyes had a glowing white presence, without taking over her pupils and irises. The large door slammed smoothly shut behind her, causing a breeze to swish her cloak for a moment. The room was dark, aglow with a menacing red light. Shadows hugged every corner and wall, including the ceiling. The floor was made of a kind of dark granite. Before her, sat Trigon himself, on a huge throne made out of various precious metals, such as gold and silver.

The girl stopped a good distance from the throne and bowed before him, respectively. When she rose back into a standing position their eyes met, her two violet eyes to his four glowing red eyes. "Daughter." He said in greeting. "Father." responded Raven. There was a big pause before he spoke again, "I wish to know about your 'earthly' experiences." He said the word 'earthly' with distaste. His daughter gave a quick nod of her head, "as you wish." "I have found that there is quite an imbalance between my two halves. Attending a human school as allowed me to discover what my weaknesses are, so that I may fix them. In order to fix these weaknesses, I must get in touch with my inner human; so more earthly experiences are a must, to be able to accomplish that." "Is that so?" asked Trigon, a slight smile coming to his lips. "Yes, father," answered Raven. She was confused by this slight smile. Was he …toying with her… …. Of course not, what would be the point. He trusted her, trusted her every judgment. … Right? ...

She had no time to dwell on this as he spoke again, "I have been told that your 'human' experiences are weakening you and that if you continue you will never be fit as a demon. Tell me, are these 'friends' ruining you?" the girl was shocked, though she did not show it. She kept her cool. Who had told him this? Whoever it was was going to pay for dearly for this. He would die by her hands. Raven let out a small hiss, "friends. You think I have made friends. These people you call friends are only a cover. To keep me from standing out. They mean nothing to mean. I am only using them to understand their culture." She paused a moment before adding "who has told you such things?" her eyes had darkened heavily, her violet irises looking more red now. She was growling slightly in the back of her throat.

Trigon sat back, slightly amused by his daughter's reaction. This was the reaction he had been hoping for. He was very pleased. He didn't believe the demon who had told him this information. Briaster wanted Raven out of the picture so that he could have more power. If he could find any dirt on his daughter he would use it against her.

Raven stopped her growling. Was her father laughing? It sure sounded like it. "You think I doubt you, my lovely daughter, Raven, the queen of darkness? No, it is Briaster I doubt. He twists your actions around." She let out a loud deep hiss at the mention of Briaster. He had been on her case ever since her father began to boast about her to the other demons. Her father had told Briaster that he was growing soft and that she would take his place.

The half demon's eyes turned red as her father stopped laughing and called out to Briaster, allowing him to enter once more. Raven's gaze was set to kill, full of hatred and fury. Briaster entered, seemingly unfazed by Trigon's daughter's presence, his three pairs of eyes glowing, two pairs red and the other black. No horns grew out of his head but he did have a pair of long poisonous fangs. He also had a long snaked tail that actually had the head of a snake at the tip. His feet were like that of a dragon's and he had a small snout. His skin was the same color as Trigon's.

"Briaster" shouted out Trigon "what proof do you have for your words?" the demon gave a toothy grin, thinking that he had won Trigon's trust. He gave a small evil laugh, "why I can show you exactly what happened through my special crystal. She is not as evil as you may think my friend."

Raven switched her gaze back and forth between her father and Briaster. Slowly, her second pair of eyes was revealed. She knew exactly what she was supposed to do, kill him. It would be a simple task and would bring her father great pleasure. After his death few other demons would oppose her presence.

Trigon was smiling at the other demon. "Scenes are meaningless. Her thoughts are what are important. Tell me, do you have those?" His face fell. Trigon did not believe him. How could he believe this disgusting 'human'? His words were way more important. This weakling could offer nothing, but failure. "If you allow me, I could quite easily find out," he hissed confidently.

Raven threw her head back and laughed, "You, You honestly think I'd let you break into my mind. You're even more pathetic than I thought. You can try if you wish, but it will be your mind that is broken into."

Trigon glanced at his daughter before turning back to his 'guest'. "Do you accept this challenge?" he asked. "Of course" hissed Briaster, "she's no demon; what do I have to lose?" Trigon smiled, "excellent" he whispered, so that only his daughter might hear.

Poison began to drip from Briaster's fangs as the snake tail hissed ruthlessly. He knew this would be simple. He'd have it done before the poor girl could do anything. And if he was lucky, perhaps he'd be able to dispose of this helpless creature.

Raven simply stood there. She did not position herself like her counterpart. She knew he was underestimating her. This would bring about his fall. The number one rule for a fight was never underestimate your enemy, always overestimate them. She would not let her mind see this as an easy fight. No, she'd overestimate him in the beginning. You could never be too careful when it came to fighting a fully fledged demon. He could have a trick up his sleeve for all she knew. The second rule for a fight was never make the first move, unless absolutely necessary. Briaster wasn't very bright she knew. He'd make the first move without a moment's hesitation.

Her lower pair of eyes analyzed her opponent up and down, as her top pair studied her surroundings very intensively. Briaster did no such thing. He stood there smiling, believing that victory was close by. Trigon stood, and motioned towards his daughter and Briaster before yelling "Let the match begin."

As if on cue, the snake like demon bolted towards his small foe, like a bull running towards the red flag. Raven stood her ground. He was trying to intimidate her, and it was far from working. If anything, it only made her more confident, but she quickly pushed this emotion away. Confidence could cause you too loose a battle. This was how Briaster was going to fail, so she better not do the same.

She easily and slowly sidestepped out of the way at the last possible moment. Timing was everything. Before the demon could turn, or even stop Raven made her first move. His mind was solely focusing on her. His mind barriers would be weak, why not weaken them more, by angering him. She concentrated on her telekinesis and threw various sizes of stone or rock, taking care to hit him directly in the eyes. He roared with annoyance and slight pain, as the objects penetrated his sensitive eyes.

His snake tail lashed out at the girl, trying to bite her. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The girl held out her hand and caught the snake by its throat. She seared its neck, separating the head from its body. Blood spurted out of the open wound. Once again Briaster roared in annoyance and pain. Anger and a bit of pain was disorienting his sight, so that he thought of nothing but revenge on this stupid girl. His mind was now almost completely unlocked.

The half demoness took this as her opportunity to slip into his mind, rather easily and take control of Briaster's body. His body froze in mid-step. He tried to lock her out, but the girl was already too deep within his mind. He growled with hatred. Raven smiled at him, "I told you it was your mind that would be your mind that would be broken into." She let then let the silence roll over him before speaking again, "I am going to kill you Briaster. Would you like that? To be killed by a demon-human offspring? What would the other demons say to this? You are weak and honestly the most pathetic creature I have ever laid eyes on. You're once grand reputation is ruined, for I have defeated you, and quite easily at that." she was laughing at him. He had too many faults, that he could do nothing to prevent his death.

"Do you have any last words, 'friend'?" asked Trigon his lips curling. Briaster quickly thought of a way out and eventually found one. "Yes" he hissed, his voice cracking with dismay. "If she is truly as demonic as she insists and shows, then she would have no problem to kill these so called friends of hers". He chuckled slightly, thinking he was going to win. "Kill them, almighty one, if you are indeed that mighty.

Raven glared at him slightly, trying to think of her way out of this one. Then it came to her. Why did she need to prove to him when she was the one that had him by his throat? Was he really that desperate? She chocked him slightly, making him breathe out in pain, as she spoke. "What power do you have over me? Do you dare command me to do anything? What position are you in? I need not listen to you; you have no power over me. If it was my father who asked, then I would do it, but you are obviously not him… are you?" her voice was rough and alluringly smooth, soft and eerily sweet at the same time.

Trigon began to laugh, almost hysterically. His daughter's words were perfect and so true. She obeyed no one but him. Briaster was completely out of line to say such a thing. He lowered his eyes to this sorry beaten demon and said his last words to him. "Goodbye old friend."

His daughter took this as her signal to kill him. She sliced him in half, along the frontal plane of the body, then the sagittal plane and lastly the axial. As the body parts hit the ground and the blood stained the floor the pieces began to disintegrate slowly.

Deep laughter shook the room as her father mused over Briaster's death. Raven stood there tall and proud. Her lips parted into a wicked smile. She had done extraordinarily well. She would let no one stand in her way. if anyone dared to cross her path they would die just like Briaster had.

* * *

i'm sorry i couldn't help it. i know most of you don't know the planes of the body. the only reason i know it is because i'm going into the medical feild, okay animal medicine.

the frontal plane is the line down the middle of the body, from the head to the toes, basically seperating the body into its posterior and anterior parts. the sagital plane seperates the body into right and and left halves. and the axial seperates the top of the body from the lower body.

sorry for the confusion.

i like to use knowledge that i know.

again i'm sorry for the long wait.

i'd love to see some reviews if at all possible.

it actually does help met to update a little bit quicker.


	10. Chapter 10: Divided Confusion

Chapter 10: Divided Confusion

* * *

Her body was calmed by the kill. All anger left. All hate left. Peacefulness was not what she felt though. She felt something different. The satisfaction had been surprisingly short. What was this feeling? It was something she had never felt before. Confusion struck her. There was something wrong with her. She felt anxious and worrisome, about what she wasn't sure. Her own skin didn't feel right. Nothing felt right at the moment. Everything was wrong.

Raven was now repulsed by her previous behavior. The horror she had done was making her sick. Was this what guilt felt like? Not quite. This was something different. She wasn't guilty about Briaster's death. She was guilty about the way she had killed him. How did this make sense? She had always felt wonderful after her wicked acts. Now all she felt was pain. Why?

Incompleteness was flowing within her. She had been so satisfied and now she was so dissatisfied. Tears were actually beginning to build in her eyes. Had she ever cried before? Raven couldn't remember. Her body shook slightly with uneasiness. She sat in the corner of her room holding her knees tightly against her chest. She was breathing heavily now.

Before a tear could make its way out of her eyes, she shut them and leaned her head back against the wall. She felt afraid. All these feelings were so alien. "What is wrong with me" she whispered. Blackness began to surround her. She quickly covered herself with her dark energy. All she wanted to do was hide. Her energy was usually so comforting, but now it only felt cold, like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her. Immediately she got rid of the darkness. It was not helping. It was somehow making things worse.

Slowly she stood up. Her eyes were still completely shut. Out, was all she wanted, but you cannot escape your own emotions. You cannot escape your own self. It is impossible. There was one thing she could do though. She could leave this place until she had figured this out. Earth was the only other place she could get to.

Throwing her blood stained clothes off, Raven quickly pulled on something she had not worn in a long time. She slipped her feet and legs through the black leotard and her hands and arms through the long sleeves. She reached back and slowly zipped up the back. She clipped two amulets to her wrist then slowly wrapped the belt around her waist. A new clean cloak was draped over her and the shoes slid on with ease.

Pulling the hood tightly over her head to cover her face, she threw out as many emotions as she possibly could. Then to earth she went. Raven shivered from her own power's darkness and coldness. She let herself drop down to the sand in front of the water. Raven sat on her knees and starred at the water. The scenery was comforting. It wasn't completely dark yet, but the sun had just set.

Raven wrapped her arms around herself. Vulnerable was what she felt. Her thoughts were so clouded with these unusual emotions, that she couldn't even remember what vileness felt like, the way she had hungered for it. It was mysteriously gone, replaced by self-consciousness and horror. It was dismayingly confusing. Everything she had been taught, she was beginning to question.

Raven was divided. She felt that she was either evilly demonic or courteously human. There was no balance. This was what the problem was. Her body didn't know how to bring both halves together. Would she ever truly be whole, or would she be forever split. Thinking straight and coming up with a plan was not easy. Her fear wanted to overrun herself. The only thing she could come up with was getting her body back to its demonic self so that she could think straight and better face the problem. Better said than done. Her body wanted to be anything but wicked at the moment.

She needed to focus on her original nature. What would her father think? Raven couldn't even bring herself to think of him. Pulling on her hair slightly, she gave a frustrated growl. Who was she? She had used to know, or at least thought she had known. Now, Raven was completely confused about her identity. Was she a demon or was she a human? Could these two blood lines exist in one person comfortably? It didn't seem like it.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Raven tried to focus on finding her center. She gritted her teeth together for a moment searching for a place within her mind where she could calm herself. "Azarath Metrion Xinthos", she struggled to force the mantra out of her mouth. Again, she repeated it, enunciating each syllable clearly and slowly. The stress in her body began to drain away at an extremely slow pace.

After about the tenth time of saying her special words, she heard a voice behind her. It was defiantly familiar, but she wasn't sure what had been said. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to find the origin of the voice. A boy with messy spiked hair and pointed ears stood a short distance away. It was completely dark now and she could only see the outline of the person. Raven knew exactly who it was. There was only one boy with pointed ears she knew and she had met him earlier that day, Beastboy.

Raven starred at him, but didn't say a word. What was he doing out so late? Though, she guessed he could ask her the same thing.

He repeated his question, "What are you doing?"

She didn't respond, instead she turned back towards the water. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Are you okay, Raven?" he asked slowly, sensing that something was wrong.

The girl didn't answer right away. Instead she starred at her hands blankly before she finally answered, "I… don't know… … No I'm not…" her honesty didn't surprise her this time. She wasn't really even thinking. She had just spoken.

The boy stepped over to her and kneeled beside her, "what happened?"

"I don't know" she whispered and she then wrapped her arms around herself gently.

He raised his hand and rested it on her shoulder. "You can tell me" he said gently, "I will listen."

Tears were beginning to build in her eyes again. She glanced over at him and shook her head silently. He couldn't know. Nobody could know. Nobody would accept her, if they knew she wasn't completely human and the horrible things she had done.

The tears began to come fully now. Beastboy embraced her. Raven wouldn't accept this comfort. She felt that it made her even weaker. Instead she pushed him harshly away and stood up, glaring at him. He was thrown back onto his back suddenly and confusingly looked at her. Was she glaring at him? Maybe he should have asked.

Sitting back up and dusting the sand off himself he tried to apologize, "I'm sorry. I should have asked and…" he was interrupted by the girl who yelled at him.

"Don't touch me" she screamed. Tears were spilling out of her eyes constantly now, "don't pity me" she added.

Beastboy was stood up and put up his hands in submission and said calmly "I was just trying to help."

The girl's voice was sharp when she spoke, "trust me; you wouldn't want to help me, if you knew what I was!"

the boy looked at her confusingly. What did that mean?

Raven was angry. Not with him, but with herself. She shouldn't have taken out her anger and confusion out on him. He was just trying to help. He didn't know anything.

She sunk back down to her knees and said quietly "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

His eyes softened, "hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

His eyes widened suddenly when she threw herself onto him. He quickly caught her and held her gently. She buried her face into his shoulder and continued to weep. He stood there firmly and completely shocked. What just happened? One minute she was yelling at him angrily and the next she was falling into his arms for comfort.

Her hood was now about half way off. Beastboy pulled it slowly back over her head and stood her up. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey, wanna get some pizza?" he asked.

Raven blinked, "but it's completely dark out."

"I know" he said, "but that doesn't mean that everything's closed down."

She gently smiled at him, "I'd like that."

The boy beamed, grinned at her and then took her by the hand and led her to the pizza parlor.

Once they were seated he immediately ordered a large cheese pizza.

"So… what were you doing on the beach?" asked Beastboy, trying to start conversation.

Raven glanced down for a moment before she looked back at him, "I…" she stopped.

She wasn't sure what to say, how to answer that question. What was she doing on the beach?

"Getting away from home … I guess" she finally responded.

"Did something happen?" he asked, not quite sure if he should be asking that question.

"No!" Raven responded quickly, then slowly added, "not exactly" quietly.

Before he could respond the pizza arrived and the girl quickly grabbed a slice and bit into her trying to avoid any more questions. Beastboy gave a slightly unnoticeable sigh, then grabbed a slice as well.

As the girl ate silently she tried to think of a way to snap herself back to her normal self. Maybe doing something wrong would help. That had been the thing that had gotten her into this mess. Perhaps it would also get her out. As much as she didn't want to, she needed to force herself. This mindset would only drag her lower.

Beastboy watched her silently wondering what she was thinking. Her facial expression had changed into a thoughtful one.

The only thing that she was sure she could get herself to do was kill someone that should be dead anyway, someone who broke the laws. Then when she was beginning the kill she could up herself to killing him harshly. This would work. It had to work. She couldn't stay this way for much longer. What if someone found out? She'd be dead. Her once proud reputation that she had worked so hard on would be lowered. She couldn't let that happen, plus all this fear and distress was driving her nuts. She didn't want to feel this way anymore.

He could tell something had changed. She didn't seem so upset anymore. She almost looked determined. Now what had happened? Her helplessness was going away and replaced with something else.

After a few more slices Raven looked at him gently and thanked him for the meal and the comfort. She was being sincere. Nobody had ever helped her before, though she had never really needed help until now.

Beastboy nodded his head and smiled warmly, "happy to help"

"I think I should go … now" Raven said quietly.

The boy stood up, "here, I'll walk you home."

The girl smiled at him, but shook her head, "Thank you, but no thank you. I think I'll be okay.

"Are you sure" he asked concerned.

"I'm sure" she said nodding her head.

Before he could think of something else to say she hugged him lightly, "Thank you" she whispered into his ear and then she ran off.

His mouth dropped open and he just stood there. Had she just hugged him? Did a girl really just hug him?

Raven ran down the street. She could already feel a few changes. She felt more confident. She still felt bad about doing this, but at least her confidence was back. She turned down an alleyway sharply. Now it was time to find someone to kill. The best place to find thugs were in the alleyways and the darkness and night was an extra bonus. There was a high chance that she would find one quickly. She slowed down to a walk and let her hood fall back. Now all she needed was to look lost and helpless. They wouldn't be able to resist the bait.

Her heart was pounding inside her chest. She was already feeling guilty about doing this. She needed to hurry, so that she wouldn't feel this way any longer. Turning down another path she slowed her pace when she thought she heard something. Had she found her prey?

The answer was confirmed when a big man stepped out of the shadows in front of her, "well little lady, where are you heading of too."

Quickly the girl skidded to a stop. She could already feel the panic trying to take control. She made herself focus on the task at hand.

She took a step back and jumped when a loud voice rang out from behind her, "yea, what is a fragile thing like you doing out here in the big bad woods."

Raven froze and made herself breath." Stay focused" she whispered under her breath so that only she may hear it.

Her left arm was grabbed by the man behind her and he pulled her somewhat gently closer to him.

"You lost little girl" he laughed.

She yanked her arm out of his grip, "I am not a little girl." Her voice was not shaky has she said this.

The other man burst out laughing, "are you looking for trouble … huh girl."

She suddenly tried to run, making it look like she was afraid even though she was already kind of afraid. The same man who had grabbed her before caught the back of her hood with ease.

"What's the matter princess, are we not good enough for you" he teased.

Raven gave an inaudible hiss and her eyes narrowed. She did not like being taunted.

"Release me at once" she said her voice only slightly shaky.

"oy, what position are you in to make the orders. We say what's going on here."

The girl let out another slight hiss. She did not like being told what to do. Already her mind was changing rapidly.

"I do believe that what **I** say goes" the girl said mostly calmly.

The two laughed.

"What puts you in charge" yelled one between laughs.

"I could ask you the same thing" Raven said her voice getting darker.

"We're bigger, better and stronger" shouted the other one.

"Are you sure about that?" she questioned mischievously.

They both stopped laughing. Her voice had darkened a considerable amount. Before either one could say something she threw the one restraining her over her head and into the wall. Her eyes lit up lightly with power.

"Hey, nobody does that to my brother except for me" yelled the one still standing and he lunged at her.

Raven moved swiftly out of the way and kicked him to the ground. She went and stood by his head. He nervously looked up and caught sight of her glowing eyes and tried to back away. The girl didn't give him the chance. Black energy surrounded her hand and she lifted him above the ground and put his back against the wall.

"Who are you to threaten me" she hissed, "I'm the one that does the threatening. Understand."

The terrified man nodded his head as he began to shake.

Her other hand lit up with her powers and she easily lifted the dazed man she had thrown against the wall into the hair and positioned him next to his brother.

"Do you have a death wish" growled she.

Both men immediately shook their heads, "No, ppplease let us go".

"I'm afraid it's too late for that" she said mockingly, "I have heard your death wish loud and clear and I am happy to fulfill it."

The men squirmed for everything they were worth. They were both filled with terror.

The half demon clamped down on their necks with her powers. Both pair of hands instantly went to their throats. They could barely breathe. She paused, thinking about what method she wanted to use to kill them. Should she follow through and strangle them, or use a different strategy? She already had them by their throats so she might as well finish them off this way.

She curled her hands into a fist, crushing their windpipes with her action. They were thrashing around trying to get free, but with one last final movement of her fingers she crushed their tracheas completely and they stopped moving. Death had claimed their bodies now.

Her energy disappeared and their lifeless bodies dropped to the ground with a thud. Turning away from them, Raven prepared to go home. He eyes shone brighter and she disappeared. She landed lightly on her feet in her room.

The girl felt much better now. Everything made sense again and all those stupid annoying emotions were gone. She smiled. It felt so good to be back. She wasn't crawling out of her own skin anymore. Everything felt right, exactly how it should be.

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Thank you Beastboy" she said quietly, "I couldn't have done this without you. Her eyes opened and she smiled. It was true. If he hadn't showed up and calmed her down she would still be sitting there pulling her hair out and would have gotten nowhere. Because of his kindness she was able to turn herself around and back to what she had been, and she thanked him greatly for that.


End file.
